Forever bound
by djem90
Summary: Sequel to Bound by a demon. Izaya has been AWOL for three years, in that time Vorona has given birth to twins. Mikado x Kida. Izuo (Izaya x Shizuo). Rating: - M for a lot later chapters (No Shota). Warnings: Izaya. Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara.
1. Beginning

Title: - Forever bound

Rating: - M for a lot later chapters. (No Shota)

Pairing: - Izuo (Izaya x Shizuo), Mikado x Kida

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya

Summary: - Sequel to Bound by a demon. Izaya has been AWOL for three years, in that time Vorona has given birth to twins. Mikado x Kida. Izuo.

**The Beginning**

The black haired demon king stood tall, his robes wrapped around him, as he leaned against one of the pillars in a large room. He hadn't let Erika touch this room; it still had the original carvings, engraved in the wall, down to the small cot, that he had once slept in. The room wasn't used often, it was the demon king's birthing chamber. Ignoring everything around him, his ocean blue eyes were fixated on the screaming woman in front of him.

The woman was a succubus, named Vorona. Her long blond hair splayed around the room as her scream echoed throughout the chamber. Nine months he had kept her in his palace, nine months since a new friend had died and the future demon king had vanished. Mikado stared at her blankly, not letting his hatred show in his eyes. He had cared deeply for Shizuo, finally glad Izaya had found a mate. It was a harsh world and the fake blond hadn't seen his death coming.

His now darkened gaze, dropped to the squealing fortune teller, standing by his side. She had a huge smile across her face. Because fate worked in strange ways, even though he had lost the two he cared about, his mate's reincarnation was currently being brought into the world. Every time Kida had been born, it was as a human, less than a century and he was gone again. This time, his mate was being born as a half demon. He let the grin tug at his lips. If he had let Vorona give birth in the human world, the human side would be dominant.

This was why he chose the birthing chamber. The carvings and engravings giving power to the newborns, making them more demon than human. Mikado turned his attention, back to a different cry that filled the room. Stepping forward he ignored the exhausted woman and the doctors, taking the small bundle in his arms. The baby slept soundly in his arms; he gazed down at the soft features, his eyes becoming damp, as he remembered the last time he had held him. He took the tiny fingers that formed an unbreakable grip around his finger. His chest swelled as reality hit him, it was really happening. He had his soul mate back.

Reluctantly handing the child to Erika, he gently picked up the second one, the one who had broken the cycle, the impossible child, who shouldn't have been born for at least half a century. He could sense the power radiating from the new born, this one would be difficult to handle. Dark caramel eyes, gazed up at him, the wailing still echoing around the chamber. "I'm sorry, little one. He's not here." If anything the child cried harder. Even so, Mikado stroked his face with the side of his finger, trying to calm him. "Welcome back."

He smiled as the baby blinked, his gaze dropping the woman panting in exhaustion, but still demanding to hold her children. He was sure the child's eyes narrowed glaring at the woman. Caramel eyes closed, finally joining his twin brother in slumber. "Karisawa, have you found anything?" He left Vorona wailing for her babies, as he left the chamber, Erika at his side. "No, Mikado-sama. I can't see him."

The demon king sighed, somehow knowing the sleeping baby was listening to every word he said. "I can see, they will find each other. They are the future of the demon realm." Mikado said nothing, he knew the moment the child was born, he was special, the power he could feel, rivalled his own. He was holding the new demon king. No that wasn't right, today had been the birth of two demon queens. His own and the one currently dreaming of his lost mate.

"Mikado-sama, should I notify the demon realm?" The demon king looked down at the two sleeping babies. "No, not yet. Lets leave it." He didn't want his mate to be in danger this soon. "I'll arrange protection for the two of them." Now that they had demon blood, they could be with their mates for several lifetimes. He closed his eyes briefly, realizing he wouldn't have to see his mate die, so prematurely.

3 years later

Mikado groaned laying back in his throne. Raising a human, he could handle, but the two Halflings were nightmares. Both of them were quickly grasping their powers, before either could talk or crawl, they had thrown one of their building blocks through the marble wall, the two blonds had looked up at him, innocence in their eyes. Rubbing a hand through his hair, he held out his palm, fixing the damage. Most of their toys were either embedded in the walls or lying scattered outside the palace walls.

Kida was the quieter one out of the two, as soon as he picked him up, he would be asleep. The other child would not fall asleep on his own, Mikado had discovered the only way he would settle was to place him in the pitch black cot, with blood red sheets, the young boy would immediately stop crying, sniffing at the sheets, wrapping them around him and smiling as he closed his eyes.

The two young blonds quickly grasped their powers, Mikado sighed, hearing a loud crash, and the scream of one of his servants. Of everything the twins had discovered, their wings were the worst. Seconds later the two young blonds flew into the room, Kida looking away guilty. The demon king shook his head, holding out his hand. The two twins slowly came down, their tiny feet touching the ground. As soon as he let go, the two were gone.

The one time Mikado had agreed to take them outside the palace, everything had gone wrong. To hide their marks, he slipped mittens onto their tiny hands. The twins were excited, running around, but always staying close. The younger of the two froze, looking around him. Mikado crouched down, seeing the boy cry. "What's wrong?" He reached out to calm him, blinking as the child vanished in front of him.

Mikado blinked seeing the boy disappear into thin air, Kida immediately stopped crying. "Mikado-sama! Mikado-sama!" He turned hearing the fortune teller, run towards her as fast as she could. "He knows how to teleport." She crouched over, hands on her knees as she panted. "I know, Karisawa. He's gone." Running a hand through his hair, he reached into his robes, taking out his phone. "Karisawa, I need you to go to the human realm." The fortune teller beamed. "I get to see Dotachin." In the mean time, he hoped the young boy stayed out of trouble.

**Next:- Reunion**


	2. Reunion

**Reunion**

_A/N:- Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

The humans looked tiny, moving like ants along the ground, illuminated by the neon lights. They never seemed to rest, even at this time of night, the sky pitch black, the moon full and shining. Of course none of them noticed him, sitting on one of the highest buildings, legs dangling over the side. Crimson eyes gleamed through the darkness, flicking his favorite switch blade open and closed, watching the flash of silver. It had been a long time since he had stepped foot in Ikebukuro.

He had spent the past three years wandering aimlessly through both the human and demon realm. His gaze fell to his wrist, where a silver bracelet, with unknown engravings on, rested against his skin. Through underground contacts he had acquired the magical item, hiding his presence from other demons, since he hadn't seen or heard from Mikado, it looked like it was from every demon. He knew he couldn't blame the demon king for his lover's death; even so he couldn't face seeing the tiny child. His Shizu-chan's son.

Although he was happy for Mikado, for finally getting his mate back, his own feelings were painful to handle. Within the past three years he had reverted back to who he was before he had met Shizuo. Cold, calculating and manipulating humans with ease. Tilting his head back he laughed into the night, voicing his bitter pain, that had stayed wedged in his heart, never leaving him. The nights were the worst, watching the little humans go on their dates with loved ones.

He knew he was starting to hate them, knowing how weak they could be but so brilliant at the same time and in case of his lover unpredictable, so different to everyone else. Crimson eyes narrowed as the engravings lit up red, there was a demon near him. With quick reflexes he was up and swiftly jumping from the building, his coat billowing behind him. Not caring who saw him, he kicked against the wall, flipping over and landing gracefully on his feet.

A giggle from behind him drew his attention, from the still glowing engravings. His heart stopped, seeing the young child. The boy was a demon, but so familiar. Nevertheless he was still a demon. Turning away from the child, he started walking down the street, mingling with the humans. He stopped as he felt the tiny mitten covered hand grab onto his coat. "Let go little demon." The boy giggled again, holding tight. Shrugging of his coat, he let it fall to the floor, his wings spread as he flew into the air.

The glowing dimmed, letting him know he was safe, that was until something covered his eyes, making him unable to see. Unbelievably he heard a child giggle, feeling a weight on his back. So he was right, it could only be Kida, the one he didn't want to see. With an irritated sigh, he thought of where he was living at the moment, finding himself safely in his spinning chair, instead of spiralling downwards, towards the ground.

He groaned as a giggle came from underneath his coat, on his lap. Lifting it up, the blond boy, grinned up at him, trying to climb on his shoulder. He had two choices, keep the child or go to the demon realm and hand him back to Mikado. He made up his mind in an instant. "Lets get you home." Izaya grimaced, he thought human children were bad when they cried. The blond's wailing shot through his ears, shattering his windows and the clock on the wall.

The child only held on tighter, as he tried to pry him off of him. Fine, if that didn't work, he could always teleport. As if the boy sensed what he was thinking, he let go climbing from his lap. Izaya reached to grab him, the boy vanishing from sight. A giggle came from behind his chair, as he spun around in disbelief. The young demon was powerful. He slowly turned away, before spinning back and reaching out, a giggle coming from the top of his desk.

The damn kid could teleport and at such a young age. This time he threw his coat over the boy, his smirk fading as the coat singed, a fireball shooting through, scorching the ceiling. The child grinned, vanishing. Izaya turned, his crimson gaze searching the room, for the reappearing boy. A knock on the window, told him where the child was. With a sigh, he threw the remains of his coat away, ignoring the demon child flying outside his window.

Instead of chasing after him, he switched on his computer, ignoring the brat. A cry sounded outside the window. Still ignoring him, he checked his emails, guiding the demon king's gang. At least he had some fun, the Dollars had grown, leaving every other person a member of the colourless gang.

The banging stopped, a small weight on his lap, followed by a painful kick. The child had Shizu-chan's strength. He should have expected it. Before the boy had a chance to vanish again, he wrapped both arms around him, taking them to the demon king.

As soon as he landed, he could feel the marble under his feet. Still holding the giggling child, he made his way forward, grimacing as the blond pulled on his hair, trying to climb higher. "Kida-kun, stay still." The boy ignored him, yanking harder on his dark locks. Izaya gave up trying to pull him away, He found the servants running around, searching high and low. Ignoring them, he strode forward, into the throne room. Seeing the demon king asleep in his throne.

A loud giggle came from the throne, a young blond throwing the robe he was hiding under. The child looked at the pair, grinning as he looked at the other child. "He is asleep." Bringing a finger to his lips, he struggled to climb off his lap. "You came back." Izaya stayed where he was seeing the child run towards him. There were two of them? "I missed you." The child was grabbing onto his leg, trying to get to the child in his arms.

The older demon, felt the child let go of his hair, settling in his arms. He crouched down, getting a closer look. "Who are you? Little one." The child smiled. "Kida Masaomi." Izaya blinked shaking his head. Then who was he holding? "Kida-kun what's wrong?" He had never heard Mikado sound so tired, ocean blue eyes cracked open, looking directly at him.

The demon king sat up, relief across his face. "Izaya!" The other demon blinked, seeing Mikado run up to him. "Where were you?" It was then his gaze dropped the child in his arms. "You brought him back?" The child grinned, looking sleepy. "You shouldn't make others worry." He wrapped his arms around both of them. "Welcome back."

"Mikado-kun, who is this?" He gestured to the young boy currently asleep in his arms. "You don't know?" Izaya shook his head. "Pass him here." Again he shook his head, something told him never to let the child go, keep him safely in his arms. "He's asleep." Mikado smiled, knowing what Izaya was going through. "Its the most peaceful I've seen him. Usually he's crying and screaming the place down." He picked Kida up, carrying him into one of the other rooms, Izaya following behind him.

"The only way to keep him quiet, is to put him in your old cot." Izaya looked down at the sleeping boy, a nagging feeling in his chest, he couldn't get rid off. "At first we thought he was mute. Three years old and he hasn't spoken a word." Crimson eyes narrowed at the hand on the child's forehead. "Don't touch him." The demon king smiled. Deep down the red eyed demon knew who we holding.

He sighed at the footsteps running down the hall towards the room. "Mikado-sama! We looked everywhere, but we couldn't find Shizu-Shizu." She stopped at the doorway, both Mikado and Izaya looking at her. Crimson eyes blinked, and then blinked again, before focusing on the child. "Hey, Iza-Iza. We were looking for you."

But he wasn't listening. Mikado had said it himself, it was impossible. He knew what that feeling was, it was the bond between them. Without looking at the others, he raised the boy's hand, removing the mitten. His eyes widened, seeing his mark already there, on the the tiny finger. Somehow he had come back. "H-ow?" Mikado rested a hand on his shoulder. "We don't know, it shouldn't be possible. But it's Shizuo."

The demon king hugged Kida to him, pushing Erika from the room. It was the first time Izaya got his soul mate back. He didn't know how the younger demon would react. Mikado glanced back seeing him do nothing put stare at the child, holding onto his hand. He had several lifetimes waiting for Kida, whilst Izaya had Shizuo back in not even half. The two were now half demons, it looked like Izaya didn't know the trouble that could bring. "Shi...zu- chan."

Mikado knew he should turn away. The child opened his eyes, looking up into crimson ones. "...Zaya. Iz-aya. Izaya." All eyes widened as Shizuo spoke his first words. The demon king shook his head, smiling as he left the room. The blond had been waiting for his mate and then once able he had gone to find him. None of which he should have been able to do. He dragged a sobbing Erika away, moving quickly, still hearing happy crying from the room.

**Next:- Home**


	3. Home

**Home**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

Bright crimson eyes, damp with tears looked down at the child in his arms. He could feel the tears making tracks down his cheeks. The blond boy was the same, giggling while he was crying. "Shizu-chan." He held on tight, murmuring the other's name over and over.

And still he couldn't believe it, it was ridiculous and impossible. Somehow the blond had gone against all odds and fast tracked the reincarnation cycle, with what looked like his memories intact. Then again his mate was always unpredictable, why should that change now? "Izaya." Numbly he ran his fingers through soft blond locks, His Shizu-chan grinned up at him, squeezing his fingers tightly and refusing to let go.

Izaya grinned as the boy stopped giggling, opening his mouth in a yawn. Ah, his mate was adorable, whether it was big or little Shizu-chan. Gently he manoeuvred him on his lap, so his head was resting on his chest. There was another tired giggle and then the blond closed his eyes, falling asleep.

The older demon stayed still, listening as the child breathed, confirming this wasn't a dream and that it was really happening. His fingers trembled as they carded through the soft strands. He was really here. Even in his sleep, tiny fingers still wrapped around his own, and neither one letting go. His gaze fell to his own hands a silver ring on each one. At some point he would have to hand it back to his mate. Narrowing his eyes he turned away, no not yet, not until he was sure his Shizu-chan was here to stay.

An hour later, Mikado decided it was enough time, for the two to celebrate seeing each other again. He needed to speak to Izaya and decide what they would do for the future. Kida was currently on his shoulders, pulling at his hair, a giggling fortune teller stood at his side, repeating over and over, how adorable they were together. Blue eyes softened as he walked into the room.

Izaya was slouched on the sofa, arms wrapped around the sleeping child. It was amazing how peaceful Shizuo looked when he wasn't causing chaos. He knew immediately that if he found the scene in front of him cute, Karisawa would start squealing any second. In less than a second he had made up his mind.

The otaku fortune teller blinked, taking her gaze from the site of Kida sitting on Mikado's shoulders. Her mouth dropped open, seeing the second pair fast asleep. Before she could make a sound, something dropped on her head. Her eyes widened as she saw one of her favourite manga volumes on the floor. Speechless she bent down to grab it, only for it to hover in the air, making a slow trip down the corridor.

Her gaze flickered back and forth, between the three, having difficulty choosing. The demon king smiled, her manga disappearing around the corner. Regretfully turning away, she ran after her new book. Mikado sighed; glad to see his two friends looking so happy. He could wait until they woke up. Turning away, he followed Karisawa's path, leaving the pair sleep.

Crimson eyes snapped open, his gaze immediately falling to the head of blond hair in front of him. Dark caramel orbs gazed back at him. "Izaya." The older demon grinned. "Shizu-chan." It was then he sensed he was being watched. Mikado was standing by the door, Kida in his arms.

"Observing people is my job, Mikado-kun." The demon king sighed, sitting down on the opposite chair. "We need to talk, Izaya." He set Kida down on the floor, watching as the young child summoned his building blocks in front of him. He waited expecting Izaya to do the same. He could see the other demon had no intention of doing so.

He shook his head with a sigh. "Alone." He watched as Shizuo was reluctantly lowered to the floor. The child was still near him though, resting against his leg. Mikado stood up, heading towards the door, knowing that Izaya was following. He understood the crimson eyed demon's need to be close to his reborn mate. He could tell that it would be near impossible to separate them.

For Izaya's sake and he would admit his own, they stayed at the threshold, still able to see the two twins. Shizuo was now building a house made of blocks with Kida. Turning away he addressed the other demon, noticing he wasn't looking at him. "Izaya." The other demon turned back to him briefly. "What did you want to talk about?" His gaze went back to the blond on the floor.

The demon king shook his head. "I'll come and see you, when you're less…distracted." He followed after Izaya, who went straight to Shizuo, sitting the child on his lap, while he sat cross legged. "Everything has been set up for Shizuo to live with you." Ah, he finally had Izaya's attention, crimson eyes narrowed.

"I thought we were staying here, you were the one that has been raising him." Mikado shook his head, keep Shizuo with you tonight, I'll come and see you tomorrow." The demon king wave his hand and then they were gone. Izaya blinked, finding himself on the floor to his apartment. How did Mikado know where he lived? "Izaya." He smiled as the young blond climbed into his lap. "Hello, Shizu-chan." He rubbed his fingers through soft hair.

"You'll be staying with me from now on." The boy grinned, wrapping his small arms around him in a hug. "What should we do?" This was the first time he had to look after anyone, what did you do with a three year old. "How about I give you a bath?" The blond was gone in a blink of an eye. "Shizu-chan?" With a sigh, he stood up, beginning the game of hide and seek.

"Ready or not, here I come." His crimson eyes swept the room, trying to figure out where the giggling was coming from. The first place he checked was under the sofa, no luck there the second was under his desk, not there either. "Come on out, Shizu-chan." The boy giggled again. Izaya followed the sound, knowing exactly where it was coming from. "Are you in... here?" He opened the door to where he kept his coats and shoes, because you never knew when one of them would get ruined.

Caramel eyes looked up at him, blond hair peeking underneath the hood of his coat. "Izaya." He ran forward, tripping over the hem, the older demon catching him as he fell. He looked so adorable wearing his coat, even though it was miles too big. Izaya lifted him into his arms, letting the coat drop, moving through the apartment. Shizuo reached up, trying to climb on his shoulders. "Maybe next time, Shizu-chan." For now he wanted the boy safely in his arms, where no harm would be allowed to come to him.

Because he had changed, he had known what loss was, especially losing the most important person to you and it wouldn't be happening again. This time his mate was half human half demon, this time he wouldn't let him go, no matter what happened. "Izaya. Night night." There and then the boy closed his eyes, falling asleep. "You fall asleep a lot." Not that he minded.

He walked straight past the guest room, that he knew Mikado had gotten re-decorated for the blond, heading into his own room. Very gently he lowered Shizu-chan onto the bed, tucking him in. Placing a kiss on his forehead, he went to leave, not even reaching the door way. Everything could wait, until tomorrow. Getting undressed he climbed into the bed, not surprised when the boy vanished beside him, reappearing on his chest.

**Next:- Seal**

_A/N:- So this one will probably be updated more, since its completely work safe and can be typed up at work or on the tram, without worrying about who is looking over my shoulder._


	4. Seal

**Seal**

_A/N:- Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

Crimson eyes blinked, a slightly confused groan leaving him, as he was woken by a tiny fist to the face. Looking down, he smiled seeing the young child sprawled across his chest, one hand gripping his side and refusing to let go, the other twitching and hitting him in the face. Very gently he manoeuvred the child off of him, laying him on the bed, where he continued to watch him sleep. Two seconds later Shizuo was back on his chest, snuggling into him. It looked like he wasn't the only one that refused to let go.

Resisting the urge to just stay there, cuddled with the young boy, he sat up, eyes narrowed as the child held himself perfectly against Izaya, instead of falling into his lap. "Shizu-chan are you awake?" The small giggle he heard, told him yes the blond was awake.

Bright caramel eyes looked up at him, a happy smile on the boy's face. "Izaya." The older demon shook his head. "No, it's good morning." He could have sworn Shizu-chan had rolled his eyes. "Good morning, Izaya." And then he was gone, reappearing at the door.

Moving from the bed, he followed the young blond, letting him fly into the kitchen. He knew he couldn't allow any guests into his home, now that the young half-demon was staying with him. Not that it mattered, his gaze drawn to the blond, currently sitting on the side board, a piece of bread in his hand. In seconds it had turned black, falling into pieces. Izaya grinned as he watched the boy's brow furrow, probably wondering what he had done wrong.

Another slice appeared in the young Half-ling's hand, suffering the same fate. Izaya took both pieces of cremated toast, throwing them in the bin. "Silly, Shizu-chan. You can't make it like that." He could feel the child's eyes on him as he popped two slices of bread into the toaster, pulling down the slider. "Now we wait."

Of course he could have planned that better. He had to keep the child's curious fingers away from touching the toaster. Minutes later, the slider popped back up, along with the toast. The blond leapt into his arms, hand behind him. Izaya took one glance at his mangled toaster, crimson eyes going back to the guilty looking child. "Oh, so Shizu-chan is scared of toasters now?"

He grinned as the boy turned red. "Shut up." The older demon mock gasped, shaking his finger. "Language, Shizu-chan. What has Mikado-kun been teaching you?" He already knew the demon king was in the room, well the bracelet on his wrist was useless now. "Really Izaya? He hasn't let me teach him anything." Izaya unplugged what was left of the toaster, making his way to the sofa, where Mikado was sitting, holding Kida.

"So what did you want?" Reluctantly he let go of the child, letting Shizuo join his brother on the floor, unsurprised as building blocks materialized between them. "Are you actually listening today?" The playful grin turned to a smirk. "I know, Shizu-chan is still here." The demon king nodded. "Good, there's some things we need to go through."

"I'm not sure if you realised, Shizuo is a little undeveloped. His very first word was to you. He's three, Izaya." The other demon nodded in reply. "He's been waiting for you." The demon king winced as one of the blocks struck him in the forehead. "He's had no training whatsoever, as a demon or as a human. Anything he knows, he's picked up by himself."

Crimson eyes locked with caramel ones. "The only way we got him to do anything was to use something that had been yours. If we didn't have your cot, I don't even think he would've slept." And now the demon could see something slightly not childlike in those eyes. Izaya rubbed a hand through his hair, he should have known his mate had been reborn, he should have stayed in contact. What would have happened if Shizu-chan hadn't learnt to teleport?

"Why didn't I know?" He followed Mikado's gaze to the bracelet on his wrist. "You didn't want to be found. That thing blocks out everything demon, including your mate." Without a second thought, Izaya reached down, ripping the thing off his wrist, the engravings dull. It was almost immediate, like an electric shock flooding through him. He dropped his gaze to the young blond, feeling it between them.

An ever flowing current, that never ended. He could feel what the blond was feeling, hear the child's heartbeat next to his own. So this was what their bond felt like. This feeling was what Mikado and Kida had and now he felt sorry for the demon king, knowing that he had felt every loss with his soul. The blond laughed and Izaya knew he could feel it too, he was happy they were on the save wavelength.

"Now that that's out of the way. No doubt you can feel Shizuo's power." Yes he could, immense even at such a young age and near impossible for a half ling. "When he's older, he'll be an even match for you and me." Someone stronger than Mikado? Did that mean? "When he's of age, I want you two as my successors." Ah, how many times had they had this conversation? "For Shizuo's sake, you have no choice."

Truth be told he had known what this was about, He had known as soon as he saw the blond, what he would be in the future and since Shizu-chan was his mate, he had no choice in the matter. "That's not all of it is it?" He could tell by narrowed ocean blue eyes, the slight tensing of his shoulders. Mikado was on his guard.

"No, Shizuo isn't a pure demon." Which meant he wouldn't be accepted. "He'll be in danger if he stays in the demon realm. But for him to stay here... Izaya I need to seal his demon half." Damn. The child was currently clinging to his leg, as if he understood every word. It wasn't much of a choice. Raise the blond as a human in the human world or suffer numerous kidnap and assassination attempts in the demon realm. He knew he didn't have a choice. Caramel eyes met his own, gazing up at him with pleading.

Though their bond, he could feel how much the blond understood. "Fine. Go ahead, Mikado- sama." He wasn't happy, this situation wasn't under his control, he was stuck following a path, his reborn mate had been set on. "Hold him still." The child lowered his head, as he was picked up and held in Izaya's lap, making his heart lurch.

Gently he threaded his fingers through the boy's hair, trying to calm him, he could tell it was working, Shizuo relaxing in his grip. His eyes never left the demon king as he leaned forward, one hand holding the blond's the other against his forehead. Mikado's eyes darkened, the same time as the blond let out a sharp cry. The demon king found himself against the wall on the other side of the room, seeing Izaya's outstretched hand, the other trying to comfort the now crying child.

"Shh! Come on, Shizu-chan." He kept him cradled to his chest, lowering his other arm. "Izaya, you know he can't stay here like that." Yes he knew, but he couldn't stop the reflex action at his Shizu-chan's cry. Keeping himself under control, he let Mikado get closer, this time there was wariness in that blue gaze. "Lets try this another way."

Panic shot through him as the child went limp in his arms and he wondered whether on not he should send Mikado into another wall. "He's sleeping." Izaya watched the faint light, feeling something being locked away, through the link. The blond's ears became slightly more rounded, the bright golden colour of his hair changing to light blond and he knew later it would turn brown.

The demon king stepped back clearly exhausted, Kida looking anxiously up at him. Smiling Mikado picked him up, balancing him on his shoulders. "Good luck, Izaya." And then the two of them were gone. A small fist wrapped itself in his top. So Shizu-chan still had his strength. He tried to decide whether he should groan or coo at the sleeping boy, when he felt the other dribble on his chest.

He left the sleeping boy on the sofa, as he went to get changed. Whatever sleeping spell Mikado had put him under wore off quickly. A startled cry had him leaving his bedroom, seeing the fading blond peering over the sofa at him. "Good morning, Izaya." The older demon stayed by the door way, watching him.

The child's brow was furrowed in confusion, closing his eyes and opening them again. Izaya marvelled at the look of concentration, feeling the frustration through the link. "Magic?" Crimson eyes widened as Shizuo scrambled on top of the sofa, knowing immediately what he was going to do. He ran forward catching him as the boy jumped from the top of the sofa.

"You don't have your demon powers any more, Shizu-chan." The child blinked, holding his palm at the wall, his face scrunching up as nothing happened. He sighed as the last trace of blond faded, leaving brunette locks behind. The child wriggled from his grasp, running forward. Izaya counted three steps before the child fell flat on his face, tears leaking down his cheeks, a shrill cry leaving his tiny mouth.

Izaya picked him up instantly, cradling him to his chest. "Don't cry, Shizu-chan. I'll teach you everything you need to know." But even in his new life he was unpredictable, once again wriggling free and attempting to reach for the sofa. "You can't fly any more silly." The boy's gaze met his, no longer a bright caramel, they had become a light coffee colour, with the same expressions. "I can try." The older demon groaned as the child tried to wriggle free, knowing it would be a long day.

**Next:- Learning**


	5. Learning

**Learning**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. Onto the the chapter. Enjoy._

The crimson eyed demon shook his head, if he thought looking after the child as a demon was bad, it was nothing compared to the human version. The boy seemed to have a limitless supply of energy. Izaya reached for him once again. "Shizu-chan, get down. You're human now."

Not that it helped, he had been saying the same thing for the past couple of hours. "Half-demon, Izaya." And then he was scrambling free, running across the floor. The older demon counted to three in his head, before the young child fell flat on his face, once again. For the umpteenth time, Izaya picked him up, holding him close and soothing him.

Moving to the sofa, he held onto the young boy, wiping his tears away, with the edge of his finger. "Shh! Look at me, Shizu-chan." The child did as he was told, looking up with glistening coffee eyes. "At the moment, you are human. Do you understand?" Crimson and coffee stared at each other, neither one looking away. "Why can't I fly?" Ah, he really regretted not stopping Mikado.

"For your protection." The child's brow furrowed. "I could use magic." The older demon rubbed a hand through his hair. "And so you could stay with me." Coffee eyes looked down, at his lap. "Okay." He should have said it from the start. Tiny arms wrapped around him, leaning against his chest. "No more flying?" Izaya shook his head. "No more t-tele-port-ing?" Another shake of his head. He could see the fresh tears waiting to be spilt. "Not a demon?"

"No. You're human, Shizu-chan." He could feel something through the link, between them, even as the boy clutched onto him, sobbing against him. The nagging feeling was in the back of his mind. "Do you remember your previous life?" The brunette tilted his head, gazing up at him. "...No."

"Mikado says you were waiting for me." At that the child nodded, holding up his hand, showing him the mark of their bond. "Izaya." So Shizu-chan could feel the bond as soon as he was born? Yet he couldn't. If he had, he would have been there a lot sooner. "Sorry, Shizu-chan." For making you wait, for not being there when you needed me.

And now he faced a new problem, by the looks of it Shizu-chan had relied on his demon half for too long. "Shizu-chan, do you know how to walk?" Though he already knew the answer, he had counted the same three steps each time. Still the pout the boy gave him was adorable. Gently he set Shizu-chan down on the floor, holding his hands up.

"Stand up, Shizu-chan." The child sat by his feet stubbornly. "Come on, Shizu-chan." Izaya held his hands out, waiting for tiny fingers to fill his. "Up we go." He slowly brought his arms up, the young human standing. "Izaya." The older demon stood, slowly walking across the room, holding onto the child's hands. "Slow down, Shizu-chan. One step at a time."

One, two, three. He crouched forward, letting the boy fall into his arms, instead of falling to the floor. "Try again." He winced as the brunette used his strength, gripping onto his forearms. "Sorry." Izaya sighed. So he couldn't control his strength either. "Its okay, silly. Come on." He helped him stand, slowly walking backwards. One, two, three and again he fell.

"Lets get something to eat, Shizu-chan." Coffee eyes lit up, a large grin spreading across the boy's face. Sweeping him into his arms, he carried the excited child to the kitchen. "Toast is out of the question." He showed the boy a small smirk. "I have feeling you still have your sweet tooth." He received a small nod in agreement.

He wasn't really one for all the sugar and sweets, he preferred tuna and bitter coffee. He would need to go shopping, but for the moment, he should still have something. "You're in luck, Shizu-chan." Izaya reached into the opened cupboard, taking out a packet of chocolate chip cookies that he put out for guests. Keeping them out of reach of curious hands. He grimaced as he read the ingredients on the packet. "Are you sure you want these?"

"Yes." The child struggled in his arms, grabbing the packet. "Shizu-chan, they aren't healthy." The boy clambered out of his grip and down his leg, giggling as he stood up. One, two, three. The boy fell forward landing on the kitchen floor. Then he was up again, moving forward. Izaya watched as he fell over once again.

Still his Shizu-chan didn't give up, scrambling back up and moving forward again. One, two, three, down. One, two, three, down. One, two, three, four, five... Izaya grinned as the boy stood waving at him happily. "Well done, Shizu-chan." He stepped forward, easily catching the boy, scooping him up in his arms. Another giggle, waving the packet in the air.

Crimson eyes closed as the boy pulled at the packet. As he predicted the child used too much strength, sending cookies across the room in all different directions. "Honestly, Shizu-chan." He waved his hand, sending the scattered cookies into the bin. He felt a sudden pain through their link. "Why do you have magic?"

"I'm a pure-blood demon, Shizu-chan." Handing the upset boy one of the remaining cookies, he headed to his desk, sitting in his computer chair. He had a lot to teach his mate and there was a lot for the child to learn. For the time being Shizuo bit into the cookie, waving it near Izaya's mouth. "I don't have those, Shizu-chan." Shizuo grinned shoving the treat into the older demon's mouth.

The young human giggled, scrambling down and finding his balance. Izaya swallowed grimacing at the taste, his eyes narrowed at the child. He watched as Shizu-chan walked forward, steady on his feet and then breaking into a run. The older demon sighed, wondering how the boy could possibly have any more energy in that tiny form.

"Shizu-chan, stop running around." He was ignored, a giggle filtering through his ears. "Come on." He watched as the brunette ran around the room, without falling. He was starting to regret, teaching the child to walk. Crimson eyes widened as he remembered what he could do. If it still worked. "Shizuo Heiwajima, stop running around." He called his mate's soul name, smirking as the child froze.

Coffee eyes narrowed, brow furrowed in confusion. Within seconds Izaya had his phone out, snapping a picture of the child, arms crossed against his chest and pouting. "No fair. Cheater." The older demon blinked, surprised that it still worked. Tilting his head back, he laughed at his mistake, knowing he had wasted more energy than needed. "Izaya?"

Shizuo took hesitant steps towards the laughing older demon, worry passing through the link. He rested a hand on the other's knee looking up at him. "Don't worry, Shizu-chan." He giggled as he was picked up, the slightly calmer demon, cradling him. "This is my favourite chair. Do you want to see why?" The boy nodded, gasping as the chair went around, slow at first. "Again."

He held onto Izaya as the chair spun around faster and faster. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." The older demon slowed to a stop, looking down at the boy in his lap, who had stopped laughing, unbelievably he was asleep, head rested against his chest. He didn't bother trying to wake the boy, or moving. He knew now how precious the moments of silence now were. Carefully reaching over to switch on his computer, he checked the child was still asleep. It was time to get some work done and there were a few people that should know the truth.

**Next:- Shopping**


	6. Shopping

**Shopping**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows and onto the next chapter. Enjoy and as usual let me know what you think._

Crimson eyes narrowed at the innocent looking child. "Come on, Shizu-chan. Time to get ready." He received a shake of the head in reply. "Don't want to." Izaya caught him, as he tried to run away. "We need to go shopping. That means those horrible unhealthy sweets you used to like."

The boys eyes lit up, letting the older demon thread his arms through the much larger jacket. He smiled as the hood flopped down, covering the child's head. Shizuo struggled, the older demon, taking his phone out of his pocket and snapping a quick photo.

Returning his phone to his pocket, he put his own jacket on, scooping the child up in his arms and pulling back the hood. Wide coffee eyes blinked up at him, making him look like an Eskimo. Shizuo scowled as the demon pulled out his phone again, taking another picture. His hands caught in the sleeves, as he tried to reach for the device.

"Sorry, Shizu-chan. Mikado didn't leave you any other clothes." He did the best he could, rolling up the sleeves, so tiny fingers were visible. "Too big." He was back to struggling, the older demon held him close, opening the door and locking it behind him.

A giggle came from underneath the hood, which had fallen back down. Izaya smiled, pulling it back, tucking it safely behind the child's head. Shizuo was now looking around him, taking in his new surroundings. "Keep still, Shizu-chan." He moved quickly through his floor, pressing the button for the elevator.

He had hoped to avoid his precious humans, but it looked like he wasn't so lucky. There were all ready two people in the lift. His arms tightened around the young boy, keeping him secure. Izaya waited for the numbers to go down, running through the list of what Shizu-chan needed. A giggle and yelp, made him narrow his eyes, looking down at the child in his arms.

Somehow the boy had managed to get his hand out of the long sleeve, his tiny fingers currently tangled in the long hair of the woman, standing in front of them. "Shizu-chan, let go." The child giggled, yanking harder, the woman, yelping in pain, gripping the back of her hair. "Ow!" Izaya took the boys hand, trying to get him to let go. "Shizuo Heiwajima, let go." He kept his voice low, so only his mate could hear him.

The woman turned around, seeing the child. "Oh my, aren't you adorable." She moved her hand closer. "How old is -" Izaya watched her face pale as she realised who she was talking to. He was well known in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku, not in a good way. "Oh! Orihara-san, sorry for bothering you." After bowing a number of times, she practically ran from the lift, when it stopped at the next floor, along with the rest, leaving the two of them alone.

"Are you doing this on purpose? Shizu-chan." The boy giggled looking up innocently at him. "No doubt this is Kida's influence, we never did get along." Shifting the child in his arms he waited until the light on the G went out, the doors opening. He wondered how long it would take for the rumours about him having a child to spread.

Quite quickly if he went by all the shocked stares he was getting. Ah, humans were so interesting. He didn't have anything to worry about as they kept a wide berth, letting him walk through the streets without any problems. He was glad he had his reputation, it meant no one would come close to the child he was holding protectively.

Even so, he kept his guard up, watching out for anyone he may have pissed off and if he was honest, there were a quite a lot. He had delved into the underground, the much darker side of the humans. He had made allies with Yakuza and enemies of some twisted people. But even they wouldn't be so stupid to attack hi during the day. Most of them were cowards that jumped out from dark alleys.

Had he been aware, he would be taking care of the most important child in the world to him, he would have been a little more subtle in destroying their lives. Maybe he should have mentioned to Mikado, that it wasn't only demons, the child would receive threats from. His human enemies could try and hurt him. Of course, there was no chance of that happening.

Eventually they reached a large supermarket, the older demon pulling out a trolley, with one hand. "Are you going to be a good boy?" The child looked up at him with wide innocent eyes. Carefully he took the jacket off, throwing it in the trolley, his eyes never leaving the boy. Lifting him up, he sat him in the seat at the back.

He smiled as the child raised his arms, a giggle leaving him. "Shh! Stay still, Shizu-chan." The child grinned up at him. "Izaya. Go." He shifted forward, holding onto the edge, fingers gripping the gaps in the metal. The older demon, pushed the trolley into the store, smirking at the looks he received. His humans looked like they had seen the end of the world.

He ignored them, pushing the trolley through the aisles, looking up at the signs he needed. "Izaya. Stop." The older demon looked down. "Go back." Shaking his head he carried on, putting items in the trolley. Two seconds. He had looked away for two minute seconds. Shizu-chan was gone. The child couldn't teleport, fly or throw fire any more, but he could create as much trouble as possible and climb out of a trolley.

Leaving the trolley where it was, he headed back the way he had come, following the link connecting them both to each other. "Shizu-chan?" He looked down, tracing where the giggle had come from. His phone was in his hand, snapping a picture and returning it, scooping the child out from underneath the mountain of soft toys, he had climbed into. "Izaya, look." Shizuo grinned holding out a fluffy white kitten with glass red eyes.

"This is what you wanted?" The boy nodded, clutching the plushie to him. "But you've already run off, I told you to stay still." Shizuo lowered his head, tears threatening to fall. "I'll be good. Want it." Izaya rubbed his hand through the young child's hair. "Say please."

"Please, Izaya." The older demon grinned, carrying him back to the trolley. "Remember you promised to be good." Shizuo grinned, holding out the kitten plushie. "Thank you." He sighed, as he got the boy into the trolley seat, without any problems, all that trouble stopped by a soft toy? "Maybe you won't need that play pen after all."

Izaya reached the check out, trolley full with everything he needed. Food, learning equipment, a few toys and clothes for the boy. He put everything on the counter, the checkout girl's eyes widening, recognizing who he was. He didn't have time for his humans at the moment. He put everything on the conveyor belt, before attempting to take the kitten away from the boy.

"No. Mine." He wasn't letting go. Instead he saw the tag dangling, tearing it from the plastic and handing it to the girl. Once he had paid, he dumped everything pack in, moving to where there were no cameras. "Hold on tight, Shizu-chan." The boy did as he was told, clutching to him. It would take energy but his was the quickest way. The shopping vanished, he and Shizu-chan, following seconds after.

Gripping his head as he landed, he sat on the sofa, finding his balance. "We're home, Shizu-chan." The boy smiled, going back to his kitten soft toy. "So that was all it took? Unpredictable as usual." Leaving the child on the sofa, he set to packing everything away, dumping the child's things in the room Mikado had made. He could deal with them later.

His eyes narrowed glancing back at Shizu-chan, the child still where he had left him. "Izaya. Pee pee." His phone was out again, as the boy walked towards him, clutching the soft toy in one hand. He lowered his hand as the door bell rang. Ah, he had forgotten they were coming. "Wait here, Shizu-chan."

Taking a deep breath he opened the door. "Izaya, you wanted to talk to us. Is something wrong?" The older demon, let the pair in, closing the door behind them. "No, nothings wrong. So, Shinra, Celty-san. What have you been up to?" He could see Celty typing like crazy on the screen. "Izaya. Now."

"Okay, Shizu-chan. You two wait here." He lifted the boy, carrying him to the bathroom. "Wait. Shizu-chan? As in Shizuo? Izaya what the hell is going on? Who is that kid" The older demon stopped by the door frame, grinning down at the child. "Do you remember them? They used to be your friends." Shizuo shook his head. "No. Why doesn't she have a head?"

Shizuo wriggled out of his arms, climbing down and running to the pair, currently standing with their mouths open. "Where is your head?" Shinra crouched down, seeing the resemblance, between the child and his friend, who had died years ago. "What's your name." The child grinned. "Shizuo Hei, Hei." He shook his head, turning back to the crimson eyed demon. "Sound it out, Shizu-chan." The child nodded. "Shizuo Hei-wa-ji-ma."

Izaya laughed at their reactions, Shinra gaped like a fish, muttering to himself. "Its not possible." But Celty's was the best, in all his years, he had never seen a dullahan faint. Shinra snapped his mouth closed, hearing the soft thud next to him. "Wah! What's wrong my beloved?"

**Next:- Old friends**


	7. Old friends

**Old friends**

_A/N:- Thanks for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

One pair of shocked eyes stared at the child, he currently held in his arms. They were sitting on the sofa, now that the Dullahan had regained consciousness. He was sitting on one end, the boy sitting on his lap, cuddling his favourite soft toy. Shinra and Celty were sitting on the other. Shinra was still muttering to himself, whilst Celty's fingers typed like crazy, stopping and deleting it, then starting again.

Izaya laughed as his sharp eyes picked up every word on the screen before it was deleted. _How is this possible? Shizuo died. Why is he a child? Is that really him? Demon, what did you do? _She froze, typing slowly and showing Shinra, though the demon still saw it. _Aliens. They're pretending to be Shizuo. _He laughed again as she cowered behind Shinra.

"No, my beloved. I'm sure Shizuo isn't an alien. Is he?" He shook his head at the laughing demon. "How is this possible?" He had never seen Izaya look so happy. "Shizuo died, it shouldn't be possible. Did you do some sort of spell?"

"I can't bring back the dead, Shinra. No matter how much I wanted to. I don't even think Mikado could do it." Izaya looked down at the giggling child, trying to shove the soft toy in his face. "He was reborn. His brother is still with the demon king.

He blinked in annoyance as the small screen was thrust at him. _So he's definitely not an alien?_ Izaya played with the child's hair. "No. he's a half demon. This is really, Shizu-chan." Shinra shook his head. "So, reincarnation? This isn't scientifically possible."

"I'm a demon, Shinra. Anything is possible." Reaching down, he took the boys tiny hand, holding it up and showing them the mark on his finger. "It's to do with this. Once we choose our mate, it's for eternity. They'll be reborn again and again."

Shinra shook his head. "I've heard of it in stories, people waiting centuries to see each other again. But it's only been three years?" The demon didn't answer a while, his thumb brushing across the mark on the boy's finger. "It shouldn't have been possible. But here he is." Shinra nodded dumbly, Celty typing again. _Can I hold him?_

Crimson eyes narrowed, sitting upright, no longer in a relaxed state. The child tilted his head back, looking up at him. "Izaya?" The older demon's arms snaked around his waist, keeping him clasped to him. He could see the concern in Shinra's eyes, even as he stared at the screen. _Can I hold him?_

He could sense it through their link; Shizu-chan knew something was wrong. "He doesn't really do well with new people." He watched smoke rise from the Dullahan's neck, making it look like she would be tilting her head. The child was now wrapping ting fingers in his clothes, pulling to get his attention.

The tugging increased breaking him out of his thoughts. "Who are they?" The older demon smiled, ruffling his hair. "You knew them in your old life. This is Shinra and Celty." The child nodded. "Like us?" Izaya felt the child's relief as he relaxed slightly. "Shinra is human. Celty is a Dullahan." The boy's brow furrowed in confusion. "She's not a demon. She's a fairy."

Wide coffee eyes lit up. "I know." He wriggled free of Izaya's protective arms, climbing down his legs. Without falling he ran into what should be his bedroom, reaching for the bags they had got from the shop. The older demon had split them up, food, toys, clothes and everything else.

Seeing the bag he wanted, he reached up, grabbing the handle he yanked it, falling backwards onto the floor. He looked up seeing Izaya hovering at the doorway. "Got it." Standing back up he pulled the bag into the room, dropping it behind the sofa. Satisfied he was fine; Izaya sat back on the sofa. All three of them watched him dig through the bag, pulling out a book at a time.

Shizuo picked up the one he needed, holding it in one hand, his kitten still safely in his other. "Up." He lifted his arms waiting for Izaya to pick him up. Once he was safely in the older demon's lap, he held the book up, showing them the front cover, where there was a treasure chest, a dinosaur and a fairy. He pointed to the picture. "This is you." A crimson eyed glare, shut Shinra up, before he even tried to complain.

_No, not quite. _Izaya shook his head as the screen was lowered in front of the boy. "He can't read yet." The dullahan quickly pulled back, puffs of smoke coming from her neck. "Hasn't he learnt that in nursery?" Maybe it was a bad idea, letting them know about the boy. "He doesn't go to nursery. He stays here with me."

"When are you enrolling him?" The older demon, kept his gaze focused on the child, currently trying to climb onto his shoulder. "I'm not." Shinra sighed. "He's a child, Izaya. He needs to be with kids his own age. A giggle sounded by his ear. "I'll be his teacher."

Shinra reached behind the sofa, picking up the bag the boy had left there. Emptying it out, he held the pile of books on his lap, his mouth dropping into a frown. "How long are you planning to teach him for? A, B, C's. Basic essentials, algebra?"

"How long are you planning to keep him locked up in here? Until high school?" Crimson eyes narrowed and flared, a small fist gripped his shoulder. "Izaya!" He blinked in shock, as the coffee table exploded, glass shards flying across the room. One arm was around the boy, while the other was splayed at the oncoming glass, before it stopped and fell uselessly to the ground.

Celty's shadow shielded the sofa, lowering when they were sure it was safe. "What was that?" Izaya shrugged, checking the child was okay? He had lost control, his fist clenched, his free hand playing with the boy's hair. "Are you hungry? Shizu-chan." The boy nodded, looking up at him with wide eyes. "See you around, Shinra, Celty." With a wave of his hand, he moved the glass shards to the bin.

He didn't bother to see them leave. "What do you want to eat?" He bounced Shizu-chan on his hip, the child still holding onto his neck. What were they thinking? Like his mate needed to go to nursery. "Izaya?" Izaya smiled at him. "Yes? Shizu-chan." He grimaced as the child reached into the open cupboard, using his strength to rip open packets, his toy falling to the floor. "Shizu-chan, you're making a mess."

The child giggled, struggling to get out of his arms. "Stay still." In reply, the boy opened one of the packets, spilling the contents over himself. "Now look at what you've done. You're filthy." He looked down with a grin. "Bath time." Shizuo nodded. "Bath time." Masking his surprise, he collected the boy's new clothes, carrying them into the bathroom. "Wait here."

Izaya checked behind him as he ran the bath, seeing the child sitting where he had told him to, staring at him silently. He couldn't sense anything through their link. The older demon turned off the tap, "Come on, Shizu-chan." He crouched down pulling the stained top over his head. "Look what I have." He handed the child a small rubber duck. He finished removing his clothes, lifting him into the water.

"There we go." A giggle left the boy as he waved the duck in the air. "Izaya. Listen." The demon smiled as the boy discovered the squeaker. Rinsing out the cloth, he washed his back, the child laughing as he brought the cloth to his stomach. "Tickles."

"Hmm? Then how about this?" Shizuo giggled as Izaya tickled under his arms. "Hand me the duck." He took it away, holding under water. "Look." The child blinked as the duck sprayed water in his face. "My turn." He followed Izaya's movements, holding a now slightly heavier duck and squeezing it in the demon's face. His hand rested on his back, stopping him from falling back as he laughed.

He reached for the bottle of baby shampoo, flipping off the cap. He squeezed some into his hand, massaging it into the child's soft hair. He received another face full of water from the duck. Reaching behind him, he grabbed another duck, filling it with water. "Shizu-chan." The child blinked. "No fair." Izaya dodged the spray of water, firing back.

Both of them were smiling as they had their mini water fight. Eventually he reached for the shower head, rinsing off the boy's hair. "Izaya. Look." He held up his wrinkled fingers. "That means you've been in there too long. Come on, out you get." The older demon lifted him out, throwing the child's towel on him. Patting him dry, he quickly dressed him, making sure he was warm. "Come on, now you need to eat." He lifted him up, carrying him to the kitchen.

"Stay in the chair." He set to making dinner, keeping his eye on the child, who was once again clutching the kitten soft toy. "Izaya, hungry." He rested his head on the table. "Bored Izaya." The older demon, looked away from the cooker. "Go choose one of your toys. You know where they are." He watched as the boy smiled, leaving the kitten on the table as he climbed down, running from the room. "Don't touch any of the sweets, Shizu-chan."

**Next:- Nursery**


	8. Nursery

**Nursery**

_A/N:- Thanks for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

Izaya stood in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest, crimson eyes narrowed. He stared at the child sitting on the bed, currently blinking up at him innocently, arms behind his back. "Shizu-chan. I said no sweets."

The boy shook his head. "What's behind your back?" He heard a thud as the packet was dropped on the floor, the child holding his hands out, showing they were empty. "What are you eating then?" Shizuo chewed as quickly as he could get rid of his hamster cheeks. "Nothing." Izaya shook his head. "Shizu-chan, you have chocolate all over your mouth."

He quickly grabbed the tiny hands, before he smothered chocolate everywhere. "Don't touch it. Come on. Up we go." Carrying him into the kitchen where the plates were already set out, he sat the child in the chair, grabbing a cloth to wash his face. "Hold still." Surprisingly he listened, letting Izaya clean his face.

Very carefully he handed the boy the steel fork. "Be careful, I don't have any plastic ones." He helped tiny fingers wrap around the handle. Satisfied, he took his seat opposite. It lasted a second, before he was taking away from the child, instead rummaging through the drawer for a spoon.

Not that it helped, he sat down again, lifting the fork to eat his own food. He sighed as a spoonful of peas, rolled off of the table. "Shizu-chan. That's not a catapult. Eat your food." There was a giggle and then more food went flying. "Don't like."

The older demon shook his head. "You haven't tried it yet." The child flicked more food. "No. Don't like." Izaya got up, letting out a sigh. "Try it, Shizu-chan." The stubborn boy shook his head, throwing his spoon across the kitchen, where it landed in a corner on the floor.

"Shizu-chan, pick it up." Izaya towered over him, waiting for him to do as he was told. "No." He stuck his tongue out, turning his head away. "Shizu-chan, don't make me order you." Grabbing onto the kitten soft toy, Shizuo climbed down from the chair, running to get the spoon.

Shizuo walked back his head low, watching Izaya clean up the mess he had made. The older demon stopped him as he tried to walk past. "Where are you going?" He held the kitten up, looking away. "To play." Izaya shook his head. "No, you're going to eat chocolate. Aren't you?" He picked him up before he could wriggle under the table. "Lets try this again."

Setting him back in the chair, he grabbed a new spoon, scooping a spoonful up. "Come on, Shizu-chan. Say ah." He held the spoon away, before it could be knocked out of his hand. "If you eat this, you can have pudding." He laughed at the child's face, brow furrowed and eye scrunched up. Reluctantly his mouth opened, letting the food in. "See, that wasn't so hard. And the next one."

The older demon changed him into his pyjamas, settling him into the bed. "Time to go sleep, Shizu-chan." The child shook his head. "Not tired." Izaya sighed, kissing him on the forehead. "Good night." He made sure he was tucked in tightly, going to switch off the light. "No! Light."

"Okay, I'll leave it on." Leaving the door open, he made his way downstairs, cleaning away any mess the child had made. He paled as he thought of what looking after a demon Shizu-chan would be like. Not good. It would be a nightmare. He finished up, tidying what should be the boy's bedroom. Izaya threw the last of the plastic bags away, closing the door behind him.

Finally having time to himself, he sat down in his chair, switching on his computer. He took out his phone, seeing the number of missed calls. Shit. "Izaya." He looked up, seeing the child standing halfway down the stairs, holding onto the banister. "What are you doing up?" The child shrugged. "Can't sleep." Groaning he pulled himself up. "Come on."

The child giggled as he was picked up and carried back up the stairs. He settled down on the bed, tucking him back in. "Go to sleep." Tiny arms wrapped around his neck. "Stay here." Izaya shook his head. "I have work, Shizu-chan." The grip tightened. "No. Stay." With a sigh, he ruffled his hair, laying down, the boy following. "Night night Izaya." The boy closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes. He didn't expect to fall asleep as well.

The sound of ringing filled the apartment, making his eyes snap open, within seconds the phone vanished from where he had left it, appearing in his hand. He cursed looking at the screen. The child laying on top of him whined in his sleep, tightening his grip. "Hello Shiki-san, what can I do for you?"

The phone disintegrated in his hand, before he could throw it at the wall. This wasn't going to work. He was starting to think it would have been better if they stayed in the demon realm. Here he had a life, even though most of it was for the underground and yakuza. He stared down at the sleeping boy. Shinra and Celty were right.

He left the boy where he was, going to his computer. He ignored all of the emails he had, instead scrolling through online sites, looking for a new coffee table. Luckily he found the same one, putting it in his basket. Next he was looking through nurseries, that were close by, in case anything happened. This was the better choice, he had meetings with dodgy people, he couldn't put them off forever.

"Izaya." He looked up, seeing the boy run down the stairs. "Shizu-chan. Don't run." The child stopped, walking slowly down the stairs. Izaya stood from his chair, meeting him halfway. "Come on, breakfast time." He picked him up, carrying him into the kitchen. "Sit down, Shizu-chan." He lowered the child, onto the floor.

Shizuo scrambled up onto the chair, cuddling the kitten soft toy. He looked at the dish that had been set in front of him. Izaya scooped up a spoonful of the sugary cereal, holding it by his mouth. "Say ah." The child chewed and swallowed, grabbing the spoon from him. "Shizu-chan?" He smiled as he watched him eat by himself. "Now why can't you do that with your dinner?" They boy grinned up at him, before he went back to eating.

It wasn't long before a completely clean bowl was held out to him. "Finished." The older demon shook his head. "We're going somewhere today, lets get you dressed." Shizuo held his arms up, waiting to be picked up. Izaya carried him to what was supposed to be the child's bedroom, opening the chest of drawers. "Are we going shopping?"

"No. Lift your arms up." He pulled the pyjama top off, dressing him quickly. "Hold still." Izaya slid the first tiny trainer on, strapping the velcro across. He did the same with the first, lifting the child from the bed. Reaching up, he took out the new boy's new jacket, similar to his own, unfortunately without the fur. "Put your arm through. Good boy and the other one."

Making sure he had everything he needed, he slipped his phone into his pocket, throwing on his own jacket. Holding the boy in his arms, he left the apartment. "No." The child struggled as the door was closed. "Want it." Izaya ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "What's wrong? Still he struggled, reaching for the door. The older demon noticed his hands were empty. "You left the kitten." The boy stopped crying, nodding his head.

With a sigh, he opened the door. "Where did you leave it?" The boy scrambled out of his arms, running into the kitchen. He came back seconds later, waving the soft toy in the air. "Now do you have everything?" Shizuo nodded, waiting to be picked up. Izaya locked the door, walking towards the lift and out of the apartment.

He carried past the happy looking children, playing on the grass. Crimson eyes looked at the alphabet painted across the walls and pavement. "Here we are, Shizu-chan." He opened the door, where he guessed the owner was. He knocked on the door, a feminine voice telling him to come in. "Are you here to enrol?" She gestured at the chair, in front of her desk. "Yes." He took a seat, the child sitting on his lap. "Okay, I need to fill out some paperwork first. Your name?"

"Izaya Orihara." The greying woman nodded, writing it down. "And the child's name?" The child answered for him. "Shizuo." The woman smiled. "Shizuo Orihara." The demon shook his head. "No Heiwajima. Shizuo Heiwajima." The pen stopped as she gave him a funny look. "You're not his father?"

Izaya shuddered at the thought. "No. Both of his parents are dead, I'm taking care of him." The pen moved again. "Is there anything he's allergic to?" The older demon shrugged. "Not that I know of." The woman wrote something else down, asking for his contact details and address, which he gave her. "Okay, we'll take care of him. You can come and collect him at two."

She moved around the desk, leading them out. She turned around, glancing back at him. "You can put him down now." Reluctantly he lowered the boy to the ground. "Go ahead, Shizuo. Go make friends with the other children." Shizuo stood where he was, no moving. He snatched his hand away, when the woman tried to take it. "Oh, he's shy?" She nodded to one of the care workers, a woman younger than her. "Go on, Shizu-chan."

He moved to a bench, where he could sit down and watch over the child. "Orihara-san, you can't stay here." He looked up from his phone. " I'll have to ask you to leave." He looked past her, looking at the boy, staring directly at him. Standing up, he saw, Shizu-chan follow his movements. "I know you're anxious, but he'll be fine. If anything happens, we'll give you a call." He felt something through the link, Shizu-chan had realized he would be leaving him alone for half of the day.

**Next:- Trouble**


	9. Trouble

**Trouble**

_A/N:- Thanks for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

Seconds later, there was a cry from where the child was and then he was up and running up to him, arms held out to be picked up. "Izaya!" With a sigh he crouched down, their eyes meeting. "Shizu-chan. You have to stay here. I'll pick you up later."

"No." Izaya ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm him. "Stay with you." The older demon winced as the blond started crying, a loud wail, that tore at him. Stupidly enough, one of the care workers came over, trying to get him back with everyone else.

The boy easily broke away, clinging to him. "Don't go. Izaya!" Using his thumb he wiped away the tears trickling down the child's face. "Shizu-chan. This is nursery. I'll be back in a few hours." The boy shook his head. "No. Stay."

With extreme difficulty, he finally settled him down, the child stood there with his head lowered. "Back soon?" The older demon nodded. "See you soon, Shizu-chan." Shooting a glare at the nursery worker, he made his way out of the gate, walking by himself for the first time since he had met the boy.

Double checking the link between them, he couldn't feel any pain or sadness. It looked like the child had settled down and would soon be making friends. Still a nagging feeling dug into the back of his mind, that maybe he had missed something

Once he was far away from the nursery, he took his phone out, replying to his messages. It wasn't long before a black car pulled up beside him. Keeping his poker face on, he opened the door and climbed in. "Good morning, Shiki-san."

"Orihara-san." He ignored the chilling aura, taking his time in making himself comfy. "I see you've made time from your busy schedule." Izaya plastered on a grin, playing with one of his rings, more precisely the one that rightfully belonged to the child.

The demon shrugged. "You know me. So what can I do for you? Shiki-san." The look he was given, could have a normal human cowering in fear. But he wasn't a normal human, hell he was a demon, who could incinerate the supposedly intimidating human in a second.

"For a start, you can answer my calls. And I'm still waiting for my information." Izaya shrugged. Opening his mouth to answer, his reply was cut off by his ringtone. "Sorry, I have to get this." He glanced at the screen, seeing the unfamiliar number. "Hello?" He sighed as he heard the voice on the other end. _Izaya Orihara? _It was a woman's voice. _I'm calling from the nursery. _He noticed it then, the scream of pain, than ran through their link. _Can you come and pick up, Shizuo? _

"I'll be on my way." He ended the call, sending an apologetic look to Shiki. "Sorry Shiki-san, something's come up." The man opposite him didn't look away. "Yes, it seemed important. Where are you going? I'll give you a lift." He wasn't going to accept a no for an answer. He sat back, giving him the address. "Hmm, so the rumours are true."

Izaya climbed out of the car, as soon as it stopped. He practically ran into the nursery, the first thing he noticed was the flipped sand box. Ah, so that was what he had forgotten. One of the worker's looked at him in fear, as if he was a monster. Stepping past her, he made his way into the office, where the loud wailing was coming from. "Orihara-san."

The woman stood, but he ignored her, instead turning his attention to the crying child, sitting in one of the chairs. Shifting the other one out of the way, he kneeled down in front of the boy. "Shizu-chan. What's wrong?" He hated seeing the look of pain on the boy's face. "Hurts."

"Orihara-san. Shizuo tried to pick the sandbox up." Izaya glared at her. "What happened?" The woman backed away. "One of the children, took away his kitten. He picked up and sandbox and then it fell." The older demon, gently touched the boy's arm, the cry turning to a pained scream. "Why didn't you take him to the hospital?" He ignored the stuttering woman, gently scooping up the child, being careful of his arm.

"Its okay, Shizu-chan. We'll get you to a doctor." He already knew the bone was broken. Moving through the wreckage, he crouched down, picking up the white kitten soft toy. "Shh! It will be okay." Surprisingly Shiki was still waiting outside. The door opened for them and he climbed inside. Shizu-chan was still crying and he felt every bit of his pain. "Hospital or Kishitani-sensei?" Izaya sighed. "Shinra." He didn't know yet, if the boy registered as fully human. The slightest hint on any machine and they were in trouble.

And yet, here he was riding with a yakuza. "Come on, Shizu-chan." He tried to soothe the pained child, running slim fingers through his hair. "We did a background check." Izaya held the child closer to him. "He's the same as you. No original birth documents, both your identities were created." He shrugged, the child kept on crying. "Izaya. Hurts."

"We're here." Izaya waited for the movement to stop, before opening the door. "Thanks, Shiki-san." The yakuza nodded. "Watch yourself, Orihara-san. You've revealed your weakness to everyone." Yeah, he knew that. Closing the door, he watched as the vehicle drove away. Moving as quickly as he could, he headed upstairs.

"Shinra, open the door." He banged loudly on the door. He heard footsteps and then the door was opened. "Izaya. What's wrong with Shizuo?" He stood back letting them in. "I sent him to nursery, as you suggested. He tried to pick up the sandbox." He grinned bitterly as he saw Shinra's eyes widen. "His arm is broken."

Reluctantly he handed the child over, letting Shinra do what he needed to. He could still feel Shizu-chan's pain. He winced as the window blew inwards, shards landing on the carpet. "Izaya, calm down. Your powers are out of control." Waving his hand, he cleaned the mess away, taking a seat on the sofa. And at last the crying stopped. He could still feel the pain through the link, but he seemed distracted.

Getting up, he walked into the room, Shinra had taken the boy to. "What did you do?" He knew as soon as he reached the doorway. The child was still crying, but in his working arm, he held a bar of chocolate. "Shizu-chan. What did I tell you about sweets?" He shook his head moving closer, distracting him from what Shinra was doing. "Look what I have." He held up the white kitten, making the boy giggle.

"Kitty." Izaya smiled. "At least you learnt something." The child smiled back at him. "Still hurts. Izaya." The older demon nodded. "You've broken your arm. Stay still." He wrapped his arms around him, letting the child's head rest on his shoulder. "Shh! Rest, Shizu-chan."

"Izaya, keep him still. I can't work." The child was struggling to much. "Shizu-chan. Look at me." The boy ignored him, dropping the chocolate and then he was crying again. "Hurts." Izaya nodded. "I know. I'll make it better." Supporting his back, he gently lowered him, so he was laying down. "Shizuo Heiwajima. Go to sleep." The boy smiled up at him, his eyes slipping closed. He looked up, meeting Shinra's gaze. "Is that better?"

Shinra nodded. "Yes, I can work now." Izaya ran his fingers through soft hair. "You never make anything easy. Do you Shizu-chan?" He let out a sigh, stepping back. "Izaya, let me work." He left the room, blinking as another window exploded. He stopped the glass before it could do any damage. Holding his hands out, he could still feel the energy. Shizu-chan was making him lose control, every time he got angry, his power acted out. He needed to see Mikado, he should be able to stop it.

**Next:- Demons**


	10. Demons

**Demons**

_A/N:- Thanks for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

Crimson eyes narrowed, gazing down at the struggling boy in his arms. "Shizu-chan. Stop scratching." The child was trying to remove the cast, Shinra had put on him. He was watching him carefully to make sure the boy didn't break it, with his free hand.

"Shizu-chan, do you want to see your brother?" The child looked up in confusion, giving a small nod. Remembering the sofa in Mikado's home, he teleported both of them into the room, landing softly. "Now lets see where, Mikado is."

He blinked as two demon servants ran past him, holding buckets of water. He smiled as he followed the dark singe marks, covering the marble. They led to the throne room, where the demon king was trying to calm a much younger demon.

It looked like the little demon had learned a few tricks since the last time, they saw him. The child in his arms giggled, one arm reaching out to his pyromaniac brother. Mikado turned hearing the noise, his eyes widening, followed by a shout. "Izaya duck."

Heeding the warning, he threw up his hand, ducking at the same time, as a wave of flame covered the room. "Kida-kun, stop it." With a sadistic grin, Izaya thought of the nearest source of water, letting it fall from the ceiling, drenching everyone in the room except from himself and the giggling child.

He laughed as everyone stood where they were, soaking wet. The cause of the fire, glared up at him. While Mikado only shook his head, scooping the boy up. "Thanks Izaya. I didn't expect to see you back so soon."

Deep blue eyes stared at both of them, taking in every little detail. The boy's broken arm, the tensed look that kept slipping through on Izaya's face. Letting out a sigh, he knew it hadn't been easy for the crimson eyed demon. "Lets go and dry off."

Not surprisingly Mikado and Kida were both dry within seconds. He noticed how the demon king winced, as he saw the mess his mate had created. He smiled as he heard him mumbling under his breath. "It's okay. It's fixable." Mikado turned back to him. "Things have been a little out of control, Kida has learnt a few new powers. Ones he can't control yet." The demon king looked exhausted.

"How are you coping?" Mikado led them into the room with the sofas, he had teleported into. "As you can see, Shizu-chan broke his arm. He tried to pick up a sandbox." The demon king sighed. "Do you regret letting me seal his powers?" It was an immediate shake of his head.

"No, I'm glad you did. He doesn't know how to keep still. If he had his powers, he would be a nightmare to handle." His gaze dropped to the giggling child. "You can put him in the play pen while we talk." Crimson eyes blinked. "You got him a play pen? Do they work?"

Mikado covered a yawn with his hand. "You should know. It used to be yours." Izaya blinked, turning his gaze to the black playpen, it looked like a normal weak, wooden one. It wasn't, the demon king had it engraved and spelled.

The crimson eyed demon smiled as Kida was lowered in to the play pen. Gently he lowered the child in his arms down into it. The main spell on the play pen was compulsion, whoever was in it would want to stay in there and wouldn't try and escape or climb out.

Izaya watched closely as Kida pouted, folding his arms across his chest. Shizu-chan swayed to the side, he quickly caught him as he toppled to the mat, fast asleep. Mikado had a knife out, skilfully engraving another symbol.

The new mark glowed silver, his gaze dropping to the sleeping child, who groaned in his sleep. "What did you do?" He tried to keep his anger under control. Blue eyes narrowed, noticing the uncontrolled gleam in crimson eyes. "I added a healing spell."

"Are you okay?" The crimson eyed demon nodded. "Its not you that's losing control." He smiled as the other's eyes widened. "I can see it, your eyes are practically glowing." Izaya shrugged, keeping on eye on the sleeping child. "What is it then?"

Mikado smiled, tilting his head to the side. "It's because of the link, between you two. Shizuo can feel everything you do." Another yawn escaped the demon king. "How?" He gazed down at the sleeping boy, wondering how it was possible.

"Think about it. You're bound together; the link between you shares everything you feel." Izaya nodded, waiting from him to continue. "Shizuo found you, when we couldn't. He knew exactly where you were. Izaya, you're lucky he doesn't have any powers."

"Shizuo can feel your agitation, since he can't use his own; he's acting out through you." Mikado smiled looking down at the two children, Kida looked back up at him. "You want to do everything you can to protect him and he feels the same way about you. Though in his case, I think he doesn't realising he's doing it." Izaya rubbed a hand through his hair, so it wasn't that he was losing control.

"Then how do I keep him out of trouble?" He didn't like the grin on Mikado's face. "Did you bother to look in Shizuo's bedroom?" The demon king laughed. "When you go back, have a look. It would have saved you a lot of trouble." Crimson eyes narrowed, but he didn't answer. No he hadn't looked, he had wanted to keep the boy by his side, never letting him go.

"If you need a babysitter, Karisawa is in Ikebukuro, along with a few others I trust." Taking out his phone, he handed it to Izaya. "Take down their numbers. You aren't the only demon in the human world." Taking out his own phone, he copied the numbers over. "That gang of yours is going well then?"

"Dollars? Yeah, I plan on protecting both demons and humans." Izaya handed him the phone back. "The humans will never accept us." Mikado shrugged. "Times change, Izaya." He glanced down hearing a giggle from the playpen. Kida was standing, reaching for Mikado. The demon king turned to him. "Are you going to be good?" The blond nodded holding his arms up. "Yeah."

Mikado picked him up holding him in his lap. "Was there anything else?" Izaya shook his head. "No, that's everything. You had no intention of leaving Shizu-chan's protection to just me did you?" Blue eyes sparkled. "You should accept all the help you can get. I'll see you soon." It was the end of their conversation. Standing up, he bent down gently lifting the sleeping child.

Keeping him close to him, he shot a smile at Mikado. "Thanks, good luck with, Kida-kun." He thought of his apartment and then he was gone. Reappearing on his bed. Surprisingly the boy was still asleep, pulling back the covers, he laid him down, placing the covers over him. He smiled as he kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep well, Shizu-chan."

Izaya left the room, listening to Mikado's advice, he switched on the light to what should be Shizu-chan's bedroom. He had only noticed the bed, but now he took in everything. There was the bed, dark blue covers, on top. And now that he was really looking he could see the small symbols embroided in silver along the edge.

Under the bed, there were three tubs full of toys. The curtains were the same as the covers. The demon groaned as he saw it, folded against the wall, a normal looking playpen. He stepped closer, running his fingers along the edge, feeling the engraved marks. Mikado had made sure of everything.

Taking both the duvet and the play pen, he left the room, turning off the light. Izaya set the collapsed wood, against the wall. He carried the duvet into his bedroom, laying over the top of his own. The child was smiling in his sleep, the pained expression gone. When the boy woke up, he would have to get Shinra to remove the cast, with Shizu-chan having access to his powers, he wasn't going to risk using them on someone so precious.

Running his hand through soft locks, he took one last glance at the sleeping child, before leaving the room and sitting at his desk, where he could finally get some work done. Logging into his computer, he searched for the new gang, seeing how much Mikado had let it grow. He smiled as the screen loaded up. A black background, with a white circular logo, with Dollars across the centre. Creating a login, he scrolled through the pages of posts. The demon king might actually do it. Closing the page, he set to doing the tasks Shiki had asked him to do.

Next:- Babysitters


	11. Babysitter

**Babysitter**

_A/N:- Thanks for the reviews. The next chapters will have a few time skips. Enjoy._

The crimson eyed demon shook his head, letting out a sigh. He felt cheated. From the start the child had been a nightmare to raise and now he was sleeping curled up on his own, happy and healthy, no broken bones or screaming. No giggling or refusals to do anything. He was met with silence and for some reason it made him irritated.

It wasn't until the next day that he reluctantly decided to call the crazy demon otaku. He needed to catch up on meetings with his clients and he couldn't bring the child along or send him to nursery. Izaya grimaced at the peppy voice that answered the tone. Karisawa being a fortune teller knew exactly who was calling, even without the caller I.D. _Iza-Iza! I wasn't expecting you to call yet._

"Mikado gave me your number. I need you to babysit Shizu-chan for me." He quickly pulled the phone from his ear, hearing the high pitched squeal. _Sure Iza-Iza, when do you need me? _His answer was simple. "Today, I should only be a few hours." He was answered by another squeal. _I'll be there soon._ Hanging up the call, there was a knock at the door.

As expected it was Karisawa. "You shouldn't draw attention to yourself." The otaku shrugged, as he let her in. "I was careful, I checked ahead to see if there was anyone outside. "Shizu-Shizu is still asleep?" The crimson eyed demon nodded. "He sleeps a lot now. He should wake up soon." Izaya picked up his coat, putting it on. "Make sure you wake him up if he doesn't in the next hour. And he prefers sweet food. If anything happens call me immediately."

Reluctantly he left the apartment, making sure he had his phone. He closed the door behind him, not believing that he had decided to trust Karisawa of all people to look after his mate. Still he knew she wouldn't do anything wrong to get on either his or Mikado's bad side. Dropping his keys in his pocket, he headed for the stairs.

He met up Shiki first, climbing into the car as it parked up. "Good morning, Informant-san. I see you're child free today." He sat opposite him, forcing a smile. The fewer people that knew about Shizu-chan the better. That went for both demons and humans. "He's being looked after. I have the information you wanted." He handed everything over, waiting for the yakuza to analyse everything. "I see, this is what I expected."

"I have something else I need you to take care of."

Something else urgent he had to do. Making a note of what he was being asked, he waited until the car stopped and climbed out. He didn't bother watching the car leave. Rummaging his pocket for his phone, he picked it up, seeing if he had any messages. Nothing. That meant the child was fine. Feeling slightly disappointed he walked the streets of Ikebukuro to his new client.

He felt it then a change in the link between them. The reason he hadn't heard anything was because the child had only just woken up. He could sense the boy's confusion and knew he was crying. And then it vanished, as quick as he had felt it, a calming feeling travelled back and forth between them. Whatever Karisawa had done his future mate was fine.

He kept an eye on both his phone and what he could feel through the link, but still there was nothing. The child was either sleeping or okay in the otaku demon's care. Izaya ignored the feeling that bubbled up within him, pushing open the door to where his next meeting would be.

Finishing his last meeting, he checked the time on his phone. He had been away from Shizu-chan for four hours, thirty minutes and twenty six seconds. Yes he had kept track, stopping off at the convenience store, he picked up a few snacks he knew the child would like.

Although he wanted to be back in the apartment within a split second, he took the long way, walking through his precious humans, who he had neglected thanks to his mate's reappearance. Though once back at his building, he did take the stairs, quicker than necessary. It wasn't long until he reached the door to his apartment, slotting the key into the lock.

Turning the key in the lock he pushed the door open, not sure what to expect. "Izaya!" What looked like a rabbit ran towards him, smashing into his legs, clinging to him as it slowly moved behind him. "Shizu-Shizu stay still."

Crimson eyes widened as Karisawa came into view, holding a bunch of colourful clothing. Her face dropped slightly as she saw him. "Iza-Iza, you're back already?" The grip tightened on his leg, making him grimace. "Yes, thanks for looking after, Shizu-chan."

The fortune teller smiled, making the rest of the costumes vanish. "I guess I'll be going, call me when you need me again." Crimson eyes narrowed. "Before you go, give me the memory card." That made her smile drop, she held up her hands as if to say she had nothing. He just stared at her, before she reluctantly took it from her pocket and handed it to him.

And then she was gone. Trying to move forward with the child still clutching to him he closed the door. "She's gone, Shizu-chan." The rabbit looked up at him, brown hair showing underneath the white costume. "Really?" His eyes moved left and right as if the otaku would reappear. "Yes." The grip on his leg loosened.

Small arms lifted, wanting to be picked up. Trying to get the feeling back in his leg, he picked the rabbit up, seeing what Karisawa had dressed him in. Annoyed eyes looked back at him, an upset pout on the boy's lips. Unfortunately he had to admit the otaku had good taste, not that he would tell her.

The costume was white and soft, large rabbit ears flopped over the side, while the tail rested just above his hand. "Take it off." If he wasn't holding the boy to his chest, he had a feeling the child would have his arms crossed. "Did you miss me?" the boy blinked, before nodding frantically and clinging to him. "I'll be good." Ah, he thought Karisawa was a punishment.

He tried to hide the fact that he found it cute, though he didn't do a very good job, judging by the kick to his ribs. Reluctantly he pulled the hood down, unzipping the costume with one hand as he made his way to his computer. The child helped, by kicking his legs and giggling as the costume hit the floor.

"Did you have fun with Karisawa?" The boy shook his head, clinging to his chest. "Do you want to try nursery again?" He waited until the child nodded, knowing he would have to search for another one, for him to attend. Switching his computer he waited until the screen loaded up.

Once it had loaded he logged in, waiting for the desktop to come up. Holding the child in his lap, he slotted the SD card into the correct port, waiting as the arrow turned into a small hour glass. A smaller screen popped up showing the camera file. Luckily for him it was in date order, clicking the correct one, he opened the images that had been taken.

Before enlarging the images he sent the folder to his email address. A smile touched his features as he opened the first. While he had been busy with work, the otaku demon had been doing cosplay photo shoots with his mate.

The first one showed the child in the playpen holding onto the edge in a fluffy white kitten costume, he was glaring at the camera, with an angry pout. In his hand he held the kitten soft toy, exactly the same colour. The grip on his clothes tightened as the boy reached for the mouse, which he easily moved away.

The second showed the same costume, but instead of standing, he was curled in a ball, fast asleep unable to fight the compulsion. The next one he was out of the playpen, dressed in a familiar costume he had seen before, it was yellow, with a thunderbolt tail and red tipped ears. The child was sitting cross legged, arms crossed and scowling.

The child became frantic as he slammed his tiny hand down on the keyboard, trying to get rid of the screen. Izaya laughed at his reaction earning himself a childish glare that made him look cute and harmless, instead of angry. Shifting the boy in his lap, he moved through the pictures, silently thanking the fortune teller demon in his head.

Each one was cuter than the first; a few were images of books or whatever the boy could grab, throwing them at the camera. The last one was the bunny costume. "What's wrong? Shizu-chan. you look cute." It was the wrong thing to say as something passed through the link between them.

The child giggled as his computer sparked, the screen going black. He had tapped into his powers once again and this time it looked like he had done it on purpose. With narrowed eyes he gave the child a stern look, while he moved the mouse. It was dead, his computer was useless.

With a sigh he ran his hands through his hair. "Shizu-chan, I need to buy a new computer now. I'll have to call Karisawa to look after you while I go out." The boy blinked before bursting into tears, clinging to him. "Sorry Izaya." Moving away from the computer, he hugged the child to him, calming him down. Well at least the babysitter had been useful for something. "Shh! I brought you some cheese cake." Shizuo smiled up at him, snuggling against his chest.

Next:- First birthday


	12. First birthday

**First Birthday**

_A/N:- Thanks you for the reviews and onto the next chapter enjoy. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I'll start doing time skips._

He was already partially awake, his eyes closed, somewhere between sleep and consciousness. He could sense that it was still dark, he could tell by the weight on his chest as he breathed, that the child was fast asleep resting on him, but there was something else that had disturbed him, making his eyes snap open.

Lifting his arms he gently moved the boy from his chest, making sure not to jolt him, the last thing he needed was for him to wake up this early. Glancing over at the clock on the bedside table, the bright LED numbers told him it was three o'clock. Making sure the child was comfortable and still had the blue enchanted duvet, he slid from the bed.

The link hummed quietly between them, he kept his calm, slipping his knife from his pocket and flicking the sharp blade out. Moving softly along the carpet, he made his way from the bedroom. Even through the darkness he could see bright blue eyes gleaming up at him. "Sorry to wake you. Izaya. I thought it would be better to come once Kida was asleep."

Folding the knife back up, he dropped it in his pocket, letting out a sigh. "I could have slit your throat, Mikado-kun." The demon king smiled, clicking his fingers so the light came on. "You could try Izaya, not that it would do you any good." The elder demon, glanced at his phone, before closing it. "I gave you fair warning, I was coming."

Crimson eyes narrowed in thought, blinking as realization hit him. The day after tomorrow would be the twin's fourth birthday. Not that he cared about the other twin, he was determined to help his mate celebrate his. He and Mikado had agreed they should be together for their birthdays. "You'll have to get someone else to babysit, Shizu-chan. He still hides from Karisawa."

The demon king laughed. "Yes, she does have that effect. I'll ask Kadota, he should be free." Izaya nodded, he would rather Dotachin, than the crazy otaku. "Its fine, Shizu-chan is better behaved now." He was proved wrong, by a startled cry. Seconds later there was a series of tiny thuds. "Izaya?" He went to stand, getting a bad feeling, when he saw the child standing at the top of the stairs. In a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Hello, Shizuo. Are you being a good boy?" Sighing in relief, he took a seat back on the sofa. "Yes." He could see how at ease the boy was with Mikado. "Do you want a drink or anything?" The demon king shook his head. "I'm fine, he really has settled down." Shizuo giggled in his lap, arms out reaching for Izaya. "Here, he wants you back."

Izaya gently took him from Mikado, cradling him to his chest. "You should be in bed." The boy shook his head. "You weren't there." Thinking that he should go and get the blanket, he wasn't surprised when it was handed to him. Wrapping it around his mate, he watched as he dozed off, resting against him. "

"He sleeps more than he used to." Izaya nodded, not wanting to jog the child. "You say that like it's a bad thing." The demon king looked at him before smiling, he had known enough people to know the smile was forced, Mikado knew something he didn't and that irritated him. He kept the feeling down though, otherwise he would lose another coffee table.

"So tomorrow, I'll arrange for Kadota to look after the twins." Very gently he shrugged. They would be gone a maximum of two hours. It would be dangerous for them to celebrate their birthdays in the demon realm, but it was worth the risk. Having Kida running around in his apartment was asking for trouble.

"Well then, I should go. You look tired. I'll pick you up tomorrow." Standing the demon king smoothed down his robes, gently patting Shizuo on the head. "Good night." And then he was gone, leaving the two of them alone in the apartment. "I think you mean good morning." Stifling a yawn, he carried the sleeping child back to the bedroom.

All too soon, the alarm rang, waking both him and the sleeping child up. "Izaya, time to wake up." Ruffling the child's hair, he sat up making the boy fall backwards onto the covers. A giggling Shizuo sat up, holding out his arms. "Good morning, Shizu-chan." Scooping the child up in his arms, he climbed out of bed.

He let him down once they reached the bottom of the stairs, the child taking his hand and trying to pull him into the kitchen, with his strength it didn't take much. He let the boy lead him into the kitchen, trying to scramble up to get the cereal. "Sit down, Shizu-chan." The child listened to him, letting go of him and climbing up onto the chair, where he sat waiting patiently.

Izaya picked up the box, pouring some into a dish, opening the fridge to get the milk. "I want to do it." The boy was staring at him expectantly. He put the dish in front of him, handing the open carton. The child took it in both hands, tilting it into the dish. "Okay, that's enough." Taking the carton back, he stored it in the Fridge, before rummaging through the drawer and handing the child a spoon.

After making himself some toast, they sat together at the table eating their breakfasts. Once they were finished, the older demon washed the dishes, lifting him up once again. He set him down in the bathroom, watching as the boy tried to undress himself, before giving up and lifting his arms. "Izaya!"

"Giving up so soon?" Gripping the sleeves of the boy's pyjama top, he pulled it off, throwing it in the wash basket, he did the same with his pants and unclothed himself. The child ran around him, as he stepped into the shower. Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, he stopped him from running. Shizu-chan had learned the hard way what running in the shower did. It had taken him three times to fall over, before he understood what caused it. "Don't run, Shizu-chan. You'll slip."

Turning on the water, he fixed it so it wasn't two hot letting it cascade over both of them. He glanced down, seeing the giggling child, waving his hands to catch the water. Reaching for the shampoo, he crouched down, squirting some into his hands, before flipping the cap shut. Using both hands, he massaged it into the boy's scalp, creating a lather. "I'll do it."

Reaching up, Shizuo ran his fingers through his own hair, copying Izaya's movements. The older demon was washing his own hair, head under the spray to rinse, leaning forward he did the same. Izaya crouched down again, this time to hand him a wash cloth. Giggling, he followed Izaya, using the smaller cloth to wash him arms, legs and tummy. Holding the cloth up, he smiled. "All done."

Izaya took the cloth from the boy, crouching down to check all the shampoo was out of his hair. Satisfied, he opened the door, slowly leaving the shower, the child copying him. Taking the two towels from the rack, he handed the child's one to him. He laughed as he wrapped the towel around his waist, Shizu-chan trying to copy him, looking up in confusion. "No, like this."

Placing the hood on the boys head, he wrapped the rest of the towel around tiny shoulders. "See, like that." He let the child try himself, keeping watch to make sure he did it right. Once he opened the bathroom door, the boy was gone running into the bedroom, pulling out one of the drawers.

The older demon picked out his own clothes, quickly getting dressed, his hair still damp. "Izaya!" The child ran towards him, holding a bundle of clothing in his arms. "Aren't you going to dress yourself?" He winced as he felt a pain in his leg, where the boy had kicked him. "You do it." Rubbing his leg, he lifted the child up, onto the bed, taking the clothes from him.

At the usual time they left the apartment, climbing into the car waiting for them outside. "Informant-san." Instead of taking a cab or trekking the long walk, Shiki had offered to give them a lift, since the demon had to meet him with nearly everyday now. "Good morning, Shiki." He let out a quiet sigh, as the child in his lap, waved at the yakuza opposite it. "Good morning, Heiwajima-san."

The boy crossed his arms, staring straight at the man. "Shizuo. My name is Shizuo." Izaya shrugged at the look Shiki gave him, eyebrow raised. "Shizuo it is." A giggle filled the car. Trust it to be his mate that spoke to the Yakuza like a normal person. It wasn't long before they arrived at the nursery, the car, slowing to a halt. "Bye bye." The demon sighed, as the boy waved at Shiki.

The demon carried Shizu-chan to the front gate, gently lowering him to the ground. "Do you need the kitten?" The boy shook his head. "I'll be fine." Small arms reached around his neck, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Bye bye, Izaya." He stayed at the gate until one of the nursery workers came and collected the boy. "See you later, Shizu-chan." Knowing the child was safe, he turned and got back into the car.

A few hours later, he took a cab back to the nursery, seeing the group of parents waiting at the gate. "Izaya"" He moved forward quickly, picking him up, before he ran into the road. "Don't run out like that, Shizu-chan." He climbed back into the waiting cab, holding onto the child tightly. "Did you have a good day?" The child nodded, handing him the bunch of drawings he had in his tiny hands. "I learned numbers and letters."

Taking the drawings he folded them in half, to have a look at later. Paying the cab driver, he climbed out, making his way back up to their home. Once they were in the apartment, he lowered the child, who immediately tried removing his coat. Izaya helped him, hanging both of their coats up. He took a seat on the sofa, looking at each of the drawings.

"Shizu-chan. Do you want to tell me what you drew?" The child smiled, running around to him, trying to climb up onto the sofa and onto his lap. "Who's this?" He pointed to the black and read scribble. "That's you." Izaya nodded. "And this one?" The boy smiled. "Mikado and that one is my brother." The demon smiled, shifting the boy in his arms. "I'm glad you're happy, Shizu-chan."

Kadota was there, once he had settled Shizu-chan under the covers that night. "Goodnight, Shizu-chan." It didn't take long for the child to doze, snoring softly, head rested against the pillow. "I shouldn't be long." Mikado was already waiting for him. "Kida is being looked after by Karisawa. Lets go." They were gone within a matter of seconds.

They arrived into chaos, seeing demons run around, holding plates, cakes and balloons. "You've already done everything?" The demon king shrugged. "Not everything, the more people to help the quicker we can get this done." Giving a small nod, he went to walk into the corridor, only for a hand on his chest to stop him. "Are you going to give him his ring?" Izaya shook his head immediately. "No, I'm not handing it over until he passes the age he died."

"Don't leave it too long. The link is there, but it still needs to be made permanent." Crimson eyes blinked. "What do you mean?" The demon king didn't stop walking. "Just what I said, What you have is a left over from his previous life. Its there so you can find each other. The only reason its so strong is because of Shizuo. " Izaya closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Great. Come on, time's getting on."

A smile touched his lips, seeing what had already been done. The throne room had been swept clean, a large table sat in the centre of the room. It was quickly being filled with food. His sharp eyes took in the small symbols running along the edge of the tablecloth. "What's that for? Cure for food poisoning." Mikado smiled. "I warned you other's would try to harm them. This is a precaution."

Glad that Mikado was looking out for Shizu-chan, he helped with the decorations. Grabbing a handful of balloons, with pinpoint accuracy, he attached them to the corners of the room. Doing the same with the banner. Next to him he could see the demon king doing the same. It wasn't long until the room had been converted from the demon king's throne room, to a child's birthday party. The food was done, he glanced over, seeing a mix of savoury, sweet foods and was that ootoro? Mikado yawned slumping in his throne. "Finally finished."

When he got back, the child was sound asleep, curled under the covers, holding the kitten soft toy. Kadota was sitting in the doorway, arms across his chest. Legs stretched, barring the door. He looked up, moving his hat to get a better view. "Welcome back." He spoke in hushed tones. Leaning on the door frame as he stood, trying to get rid of the numbness in his legs, after sitting down so long. "Thanks for looking after Shizu-chan, Dotachin."

"You can thank me by getting rid of that stupid nickname."Sighing when his request was ignored, he followed Izaya from the room. "Are you going to see Mikado?" Kadota shook his head. "Not yet, I have to make sure Karisawa is keeping out of trouble. "Shizuo's been sleeping the entire time. "See you later, Izaya." And then he was gone, to babysit a more troublesome person.

Gently he shifted the sleeping boy from the centre of the bed, so he could lay down. The moment he did, he heard rustling, movement and then there was a weight on his chest. "Are you awake? Shizu-chan." He got no answer, the child snuggling into him. Wrapping his arms around him gently, he closed his eyes, allowing himself to get some sleep.

"Good morning, Izaya." He opened his eyes, seeing the child kneeling on his chest. "That hurts, Shizu-chan." The boy nodded, giggling as he rolled onto the bed. "That's better. Happy Birthday." Leaning over he placed a kiss on the tiny forehead. Reaching into the drawer, he pulled out a small brightly wrapped gift. "Hold out your hands." He smiled as the child did as he was told, nodding his head eagerly.

The demon dropped the present into tiny hands. "Open it." Tiny fingers worked at the wrapping paper, trying to tear it. Shizuo smiled as the box dropped onto the bed. Picking it up, he pulled off the lid, inside was a symbol the same as the one of his finger. He looked at Izaya curiously. "The same?" He held up both the box and his hand.

Izaya took it from him, removing the necklace from the box. He held it up, before slipping the black string around the boy's neck. "You can't take it off, I had it made for protection." It was the main reason he had it made, he thought the symbol of their soul binding would be perfect. "Do you like it?" A tiny hand grabbed the necklace, looking at it. "Yes. Thank you, Izaya."

Shizuo crawled forward holding out his arms, wanting a hug. Izaya picked him up, as he got out of bed. "You're not going to nursery today." The boy looked up at him. "Why not?" Picking up the kitten soft toy, he handed it to the boy. "Today we're going to see Mikado and Kida. Do you want to see them?" Small eyebrows furrowed as the child thought about it. "Yes. Breakfast?" The demon shook his head. "Just this once you can have cake. The fingers gripping his clothes tightened. "Lets go. Lets go."

Next:- Birthday presents


	13. Birthday presents

**Birthday presents**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

"Surprise!" Izaya smiled at the child's expression, innocent eyes widening, followed by a loud giggle and then the boy was turning in his hold, burying his head in his chest. It looked like he was embarrassed. Crouching down, he set him down on the floor, trying to pull away. "Happy Birthday, Shizuo!"

Shizuo clung to the older demon's leg, his face red. Everyone was in the room was staring at him. "Shizu-chan, come on it's okay." Gazing up he could see Izaya smiling down at him. Still holding onto his leg, he turned his head, looking at the room. A large banner stretched across the hall, though he couldn't read the words.

Strings with different coloured triangles ran from the chandelier in the centre of the room, sparkly balloons filled the room, attached the corners and covering the floor. His gaze went to the table seeing the large amount of cakes. Letting go, he ran straight over. Hearing a laugh behind him. "Shizu-chan, presents first." He tried again, reaching for the brightly coloured cakes. "Shizuo."

He watched as his brother escaped Mikado's arms, running over to him. "Happy birthday." He blinked looking up at Izaya, who nodded. "Happy Birthday." Turning away from the table, he let himself be pulled over to where everyone was waiting. A happy squeal made him pull away, running to Izaya and hiding behind his legs.

"Don't worry, Shizu-chan." The crimson eyed demon sat down, crossing his legs, letting the child climb into his lap. "Wah! So cute!" He felt a tiny hand grip his leg, making him wince, though there was still a smile on his face. Running his fingers absently through soft hair, the boy seemed to calm down, his eyes still warily watching the otaku demon.

"Happy birthday, Shizuo and Kida." The demon king stepped forward, handing them each a colourfully wrapped present. From the corner of his eye he could see the young blond opening his, but his focus was on the child in his lap, looking curiously at the paper. "Open it, Shizu-chan." Tiny fingers tore at the packaging. Izaya's eyes narrowed, seeing the book. "Mikado-sama!"

Mikado held up a hand. "Who's next?" It was no surprise that Erika raised her hand. "Me!" He ignored her, his gaze glaring at the large book in the boy's hands. He had thought Mikado would have left it for a while, since Shizu-chan was practically human at the moment. It was a book that every demon owned. He had his own, stored away now since he had learnt everything he needed to. It was a demon's hand guide and one book Izaya didn't want the boy reading.

"Here you go." He could feel the grip on his leg tighten, the child pulling at his top, hiding underneath it. "Shizu-chan." Placing a kiss on what he guessed was the boy's forehead, he coaxed him to come out. Feeling something through the link, he kept his expression fixed. The chances that he might accidentally hit Karisawa, were getting high. "Karisawa, give the present to Izaya instead." The otaku pouted moving away once she had handed it over. Instead of opening it, he laid it to one side.

"She's gone." He whispered to the lump in his top. Seconds later, a tuft of hair appeared, Shizu-chan looking up at him wide eyed. Glancing over he could see Kida, with his own book flipped open, reading intently. The rest of it went well. The other demons were whispering to each other, smiling and nodding, before handing over small gifts to each of the children. Dotachin had brought the boy a large colouring book, it seemed normal, but the small symbol in the corner didn't escape his notice.

Karisawa's present would be hidden or thrown away, Kadota had warned him, what was inside the wrapping and as he had expected, it was another costume. Once the last present had been given, he lowered his head, whispering in Shizu-chan's ear. "You can eat now." He smiled at how quickly the child scrambled out of his lap, running to the table and pulling himself up on one of the chairs. Izaya lifted him from the seat, taking it for himself, since he wouldn't be eating much. Shizu-chan didn't seem to mind, reaching for the nearest cake.

Mikado was trying to pry Kida from his new book, the crimson eyed demon shaking his head, knowledge like that would only cause trouble, he should know. "Izaya! Here." The demon grimaced as a sugary treat was shoved against his lips. Shaking his head, he moved out of the way. "You eat them, Shizu-chan." The child was persistent, the otaku demon squealing in the corner of the room.

Taking the cake from tiny hands, Izaya placed it at the boy's mouth, who had no problem taking a bite. Now that the child was happily eating and would probably have toothache later, he took a chance to examine everyone at the table. Anri was sitting quietly, her eyes sharp, observing everyone in the room. She nodded politely as their eyes met. There was Kida, Mikado, himself, Shizu-chan. Anri, the servants and a few others who he had seen before. They were officials.

His own crimson eyes met Mikado's deep blue orbs, a silent discussion between them. The demon king knew they were there and didn't seem worried, which meant they were here to observe, not hinder. Even so he kept his guard up, making sure his future mate would enjoy his birthday to the fullest. If they caused any problems he would deal with them.

A few hours later, Izaya glanced over to where the two children were playing with the balloons, although it had turned to who could pop the most. Mikado was beside him, watching the same thing. He could tell the boy was getting sleepy, the happy quick movements, were becoming sluggish, the small body swaying. "Looks like we're going. See you Mikado-kun." Scooping up the child, he was surprised to see was already asleep against his shoulder.

As soon as they reappeared in his apartment, he paused hearing the knocking on his front door. The child in his arms mumbled in his sleep. Pulling open the door, he stared at the two familiar people, Celty and Shinra. "We came to see, Shizuo." The demon let them in anyway, closing the door behind them. "He's asleep as you can see. Probably all that cake he had to eat." Not enough it seemed, Shizu-chan opened his eyes, squirming in his hold. "Shinra! Celty!" Settling him down on the floor, he smiled as he watched the child wave his arms at them.

"Happy birthday, Shizuo." The boy giggled, hands out, waiting for his present. "Who got the pendant for you?" Shizuo smiled, pointing at the crimson eyed demon. "Izaya." Shinra nodded. "This is from me and my beloved." The boy giggled when the man in the white coat was jabbed in the ribs. Izaya watched the child's eyes light up. It was similar to the white kitten he loved so much, except this one was electronic and moved. He was in for hell, when the batteries ran out.

After he had put all of Shizu-chan's presents away, minus the book, which was locked away and the white kitten, which was firmly enclosed in the boy's arms. Izaya settled onto the sofa, where the child was fast asleep, a smile on his face. Leaning over he ran his hand through soft hair. "Get some sleep, Shizu-chan. Its been a big day for you." Instead of going to his computer, he stayed next to his future mate, watching over him.

After the nap, Shizuo was back up and full of energy, watching the white kitten move across the floor, its head tilting and purring. He let out a giggle as he ran across to pat its head, red eyes lighting up in response. His head lifted hearing the knock at the door. "Izaya. Door." He watched curiously as the demon got up from where he was working to answer it. As soon as he saw the white suit he knew who it was.

Picking up the kitten toy, he ran to the door, looking up at the man. "Hello, Shiki." Izaya sighed and let him in, a small girl following behind. "Orihara-san. Happy birthday, Shizuo. I brought along a playmate for you." The girl with the black hair tilted her head. "He's younger than me." Izaya watched as the two children got acquainted. "Shiki-san, I didn't expect you to bring Akane-chan." The yakuza inclined his head. "I have important meetings, ones I don't want her involved in." the demon nodded. "You want me to babysit her?"

After letting Shiki out, he checked on the pair of children, seeing both of them colouring on the floor. Leaving them to it, Izaya checked his computer, soon he would have to start dinner. A startled giggle made him look up, the surprised sound, turning into amazed laughs. Crimson eyes narrowed, seeing a small white bundle hopping out of the door. How did a rabbit manage to get into his apartment?

Getting up, he rushed into the room. "Shizu-chan?" A groan left him at the sight. Small rabbits filled the room. At first he thought maybe the seal had broken. Then he looked down to see the black and white drawing, that the boy had been colouring. Not such a normal colouring book after all. His gaze shifted to the opposite page. "Akane-chan, you should stop colouring." The girl shook her head. "No, I want a lion."

Izaya took all the pencils away, stopping to see Shizu-chan trying to pick up one of the rabbits. "Shizu-chan, put it down." Not that the boy listened. "Rabbit." Those innocent eyes widened, even before a loud roar was heard, Akane triumphantly holding up a black pencil, he had forgotten to pick up. The lion was big, a golden colour, though the tail was black. "Yay, a lion." He grabbed both children, vanishing from the room, the door slamming shut.

He should've known. Taking out his phone, he dialled for the cause of this mess. Within seconds Dotachin was in front of him. "Izaya, you need me to babysit Shizuo?" The demon smirked, shaking his head. "No, I'm taking them out for ice-cream. I need you to fix Shizu-chan's birthday present." Quickly slipping the children's coats on, he carried them from the apartment, away from the infestation of rabbits and the lion, hearing Dotachin curse loudly. No doubt he hadn't known about the symbol, which meant once again it was down to the otaku demon. "What flavour ice-cream do you two want?" He received two cheerful shouts in reply, at least someone was enjoying today.

Next:- School days


	14. School days

**School days**

_A/N:- Thanks for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

_Flashbacks/memories are in italics,_

Crimson eyes flickered as a constant beeping filled the room. Turning over Izaya switched off the alarm climbing out of the bed. As usual the other side was empty. Climbing out, he headed into Shizu-chan's room, seeing the seven year old still fast asleep. "Shizu-chan, time to get up."

A shock of brunette hair peeked out from beneath the covers, though there was no movement from the boy. Moving further into the room, he gently prodded him awake, earning a groan. "Five more minutes." A small hand swatted him away as he got close, pulling the covers off the bed. The boy finally opened his eyes, sitting up and staring straight at him. He looked exactly the same as when they had first met, though less temperamental.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." The growing boy rubbed his eyes, a yawn escaping him. "Morning Izaya." Climbing out of the bed, he was ignored, his future mate walking straight past him. He almost regretted that his Shizu-chan was growing up. They no longer bathed together or slept in the same bed, just yesterday his old nickname had escaped from the child's lips, when he tried to hug him.

He was no longer the clingy child, he was quickly becoming independent. His friends at school didn't sleep in the same room as their parents any more, so he shouldn't either. Yes, this time around his Shizu-chan had a lot of friends, Akane being the closest. He had helped the boy keep his temper and strength in check. The result was no fighting and being popular.

After making the bed, he stepped from the room, seeing Shizu-chan rush into the bathroom, clutching his uniform. By the time he had finished the boy's cereal, the brunette was rushing down the stairs, into the kitchen, his hair still damp. "Dry your hair properly, Shizu-chan." He was ignored, the child taking a seat at the table, shovelling mouthful after mouthful.

Izaya sighed, waving his hand so the towel appeared in it. Standing behind the boy, he finished drying his hair. "Hey, stop that. I'm trying to eat." Putting the towel in the wash, he left the boy to finish his breakfast. It wasn't long before the door rang, signalling time was up. Opening the door, he let the younger girl in. Although Shizu-chan was the younger of the two, they were close enough in age, that they were still in the same school. "Shizu-chan. Time to go."

His future mate smiled, running to the door. "Morning, Akane. See you later, Izaya." Crouching down, he gave him a quick peck on the forehead. "Have a good day, Shizu-chan." Shizuo smiled, waving at the older demon, the door closing as Akane dragged him down the corridor. "Shiki-san is waiting for us." He was a lot quicker than his friend, a lot stronger too, then again she was human. Admittedly he was human now too.

Izaya had told him Shiki was a part of the yakuza and could be dangerous. Because of that he was forbidden to tell anyone about his demon family. Akane knew though. He had messed up numerous times, the first time was on his fourth birthday, when he had used his colouring book. Now that he was older he knew better. He had learned to copy that symbol perfectly, it was mainly used when he was hungry, quickly colouring in the image of a delicious cake, which he shared with Akane.

The limo was parked outside the building waiting for them. "Morning Shiki-san." The older man nodded. "Good morning Shizuo, do you have everything you need?" He nodded climbing in and taking his seat. It was the same routine every morning. Looking out of the window, he could see the curtain pulled back, Izaya watching them. He wasn't sure if he could see him, but he smiled and waved as they drove off.

Shiki would have the vehicle stop outside the school, opening the door so they could climb out. Once they were safely behind the gate, the yakuza would nod, signalling the limo to carry on. "We're early again." There was barely anyone in the playground. Akane grabbed his hand, the two of them running across the school into the field. Shizuo knew where they were going. It was another secret they shared. They stopped by the trees that ran along the outside of the field. He could already sense someone was there. "Shizuo, Akane-chan."

A familiar blond, jumped down from the trees. "Kida-nii." The young demon grinned. "Are you two on a date?" both of them shook their heads. "That's a shame. If I didn't already have a mate, I'd take her." The three of them sat on the grass. "School again? How boring. I could take you to the demon world." Kida moved behind him with ease, playing with his hair. "Blond suits you better. Tch, why did you become a human?"

Shizuo shrugged. His hair was fine, Izaya liked it so there were no problems. "Check these out." His older brother lowered his head, showing off a small pair of horns. "I haven't got my tail yet, but I learnt a new trick, watch." He moved closer to Akane, whispering something in her ear. She got up and began walking in circles. "Kida-nii!" He spoke in a warning tone. "Fine fine. Akane-chan, stop."

"I brought something for both of you. Make sure not to take it off." Shizuo watched confused as what looked like a yellow handkerchief was tied around his neck. Akane had the same as him. "Welcome to the yellow scarves, its a gang I'm creating." Shizuo shook his head. "We're seven. Why would we be in a gang? Izaya says gangs are bad."

"Well I like it and my family is yakuza anyway. I'm in." Shaking his head, he took out one of the colouring pages, full of cakes. Akane grinned handing him the correct colours. Once he was done, he handed one to his brother and the other to his friend. He quickly ate him, handing the pencils back. "Well you're teacher is about to find you, so I'll be going. See you around little brother." Shizuo waited until he was gone, reaching up to take off the yellow scarf, his face paling. "Its not coming off." Akane tried hers. "It doesn't matter. I'll see you after school, Shizuo." The two of them walked to separate buildings.

"Heiwajima-san, you were warned about going near the other building." He smiled up at his teacher, but it didn't work. "What is that thing around your neck? Take it off." Shizuo shook his head. "I can't." He stood there getting scolded, hearing his older brother's laughter in his head. In the end the teacher gave up, dragging him to class. It was a good thing Kida had taught him how to trick the link between him and Izaya, or the older demon would be here.

Shizuo walked into the classroom, finding his seat. The girl next to him, was smiling. "Good morning, Shizuo." He smiled back, the rest of the class crowding around his desk. "Hey, where did you get the scarf?" The teacher was glaring at him, nothing changed. He got along with everyone, as long as he kept his temper under control. "It was a gift." He wondered what his mischievous brother was up to. It couldn't be anything good.

"Class settle down, go back to your seats." The teacher carried on talking. "Today, we're going to try reading..." Shizuo stared at the book down in front of him. Izaya had already taught him how to read complicated books, this would be easy. He got the highest grades in the class. Opening the book, he clutched at his head, a headache coming on.

"_Look at that the idiot probably can't even read." The two boys laughed. "Shizuo's stupid, Shizuo's stupid." A boy that looked identical to him, grit his teeth, picking up the desk and hurling into the wall. "I'm not stupid. Shut up." The whole class moved away from the boy in fear, everyone staring at him._

"Shizuo? I said can you come and read page four to the class." Shizuo shook his head, trying to get rid of the image still playing in his head. Taking his book he made his way to the front of the class, opening it to page four. He read it out perfectly, just the way the older demon had shown him. "Good. Next." Making his way back to his desk, his classmates smiled at him.

"_Did you hear what that kid did? He's a monster, don't go near him." The boy was sitting by himself, looking sad. A black haired boy ran up, sitting beside him. "You did it again. You know your parents are going to get called in." The boy glared. "I already know that Shinra. They pissed me off." The black haired boy laughed. "Learn to control yourself, Shizuo. So can I dissect you yet? My dad says I'm getting better."_

Shizuo blinked, the image fading. He was sitting at the table, everyone surrounding him, while they all ate their food. Another image pierced through him. Covering his head, he fell of his seat, screaming, multiple images flickering through his head, some good some bad, but all of the same boy that shared his name. And then everything went black.

Someone was carrying him. He knew straight away, it was Izaya. He was too old to be carried, but he let his head rest on the older demon's shoulder. He could sense the anger from him. Was it something he had done or the yellow scarf? Feeling safe in Izaya's arms, he let his eyes slip close, going back to sleep.

Izaya was sitting at the end of his bed when he woke up, watching him. Remembering the images in his head, he felt his face heat up and turned away. "Shizu-chan. How are you feeling? Your teacher said you passed out." Shizuo looked up slowly. "I saw weird images, they gave me a headache." The older demon raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"There was this boy, he looks the same as me, but he had no friends and then there was another boy with black hair, called Shinra." Izaya stopped him. "Did you see anything else?" The boy nodded. "I saw you and a blond boy, kissing and rolling around on a bed. Is he your boyfriend?" The older demon cursed. "You said it was bad to curse." Crimson eyes narrowed. "Shizu-chan, those are-"

He watched Izaya stop talking, running a hand through his hair. "That is-" He stopped again. Shizuo climbed out of bed, giving him a hug, Izaya did it to calm him down, so maybe it would work. Soft fingers played with his hair. "Damn it. Shizu-chan, do you know what a soul mate is?" The boy tilted his head, he had heard the word before. His older twin had used it.

"Its two souls that are bound together, for eternity. Neither one can leave the other, they will always be reborn at some point... I think." Izaya nodded. "Close enough. Demons have to find their soul mate. They then mark them, creating a pattern like this." Taking off his ring, he held up his hand. Shizuo gasped. "That's the same as mine." Lifting his hand, he placed it against Izaya's bigger one.

"That's because you're my soul mate. The link between us, you feel is part of our bond." The boy nodded. "What are the images?" The older demon sighed. "This is your second life, Shizu-chan. I'll need to check with Mikado-kun, though I think you're getting your memories back." Shizuo nodded. "Does that mean that boy is me?"

"Yeah." He hated seeing Izaya look sad, reaching up, he touched his cheek. "Then will we kiss and roll around like that?" Tilting his head, he looked up in confusion. "Izaya, why is your face red?" The older demon, ran a hand though his hair, not believing he was already having this conversation. "...When you're older."

"How old? The same age as the blond boy?" Izaya nodded, not looking at him. "Did I say something wrong?" The older demon sighed, his eyes narrowing again. "Shizu-chan, what is that around your neck? Oops. "Um, it was given to me." he closed his eyes as it was gently tugged, the yellow cloth falling onto the bed. "Don't put things around your neck."

Shizuo lowered his head, nodding, his eyes on the yellow cloth, he hadn't been able to take it off before. At the age of seven he regained his memory of his past life and joined a gang called the yellow scarves, created by his older twin brother. He knew it was bound to cause trouble.

Next:- Blue squares


End file.
